Fates Intervention
by madlover30
Summary: 27 year old Clare Edwards is living her dreams in New York,as a journalist for the New York Times. She is happily single although she does know deep down that something is missing from her life,love and a family. So when fate decides to intervene and thrusts an old love back into her life will she get everything that she has ever wanted or will she just find heartbreak?
1. Chapter 1

**"Fates Intervention"**

**This is my first time writing fanfiction,I am not a writer at all so please review and tell me what you think. I kinda have an idea of where this story is heading but I'd love some feedback and reviews. As well as if you have some ideas for the story I'd love to hear it all even if its not good cause I would love to learn from this and hopefully do more of it. :)**

***I do not own Degrassi although it would be awesome if I did***

"Thank you so much for this wonderful evening" Clare says to her date as he walks her to her apartment.

After the two said there goodbyes and Clare walked into her apartment closing the door behind her she let out a huge sigh of relief. She was so glad that the awful date was over. She then reminded herself to yell at Alli tomorrow at lunch for setting her up with someone so awful.

Clare then jumped into the shower hoping that the warm water would wash away the awfulness of tonight's date. As she walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom she couldn't help but stop for a moment and look around at her bedroom. She was living in a gorgeous 4 bedroom 3 bathroom apartment in New York but she still couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of her stomach that was telling her there were things that were missing from her life.

Clare had moved to New York after she graduated from The University of Southern California with a masters in Journalism. Clare was able to get an interview at The New York Times right after she graduated and upon having her interview and turning in a few test articles she was hired. At the moment Clare was writing in the reviews section with hopes of soon be able to move up to more hard hitting journalism, but she knew that she must pay her dues first.

As she laid in her bed,she told herself to brush off the feeling that there were things missing from her life because the way that she looked at it was that she had an amazing job,a great apartment and wonderful friends. So she shouldn't be feeling anything but happiness. She then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**The Next Afternoon**

"Alli how could you possibly think that Dominic was a good match for me" Clare yelled

"Well he is a doctor at my hospital and he is gorgeous. I just figured he would get you out of the dating rut that you have been in lately"said Alli

"Clare what can I do to make this up to you?"

"Well I do have to review this play tonight and I happen to have an extra ticket. It would be nice to not have to go alone" Clare pouted.

"Done,consider yourself lucky to be able to get a date with Alli Bhandari on such short notice" laughed Alli.

"I'll only consider myself lucky if Miss Bhandari puts out" laughed Clare

The two girls had been best friends since the 9th grade so being able to be so open and joke around this way with one another was normal. It had been hard for them when they went off to college, Alli was in Massachusetts at MIT and Clare was in Sunny California at USC,but they managed to survive and stay as close as ever. Now they were both in the same place and it made them so happy to have each other around again.

"So what play is it that we shall be going to see?" asked Alli

"It's called Finding My Way Back"

"And since tonight is opening night we get to go to the after party and if I like the play I will be interviewing the director/playwright before the party"

"Wow that sounds amazing,I need to start going on more dates with you"Alli laughed

***Later That Night***

Clare and Alli showed up at the theater both looking absolutely stunning,they both figured that since they would be going to the party afterwards they might as well step it up a notch cause as Alli says you never know who you could meet.

As they walked into the theater they are each handed a program. Clare hands her program over to Alli,see Clare had a very specific way of reviewing. She didn't want to know anything about the play,the actors or the director. She liked to be kept in the dark about things like that,just in case it was a favorite actor or playwright or director that way she could remain UN-bias if she hated the work.

"Um Clare you need to see this" Alli said with a semi worried tone.

As Clare turned to look at her friend she saw her pointing to something in the program.

"Alli you know my rule about looking at things that are in the program" Clare said in an annoyed tone

"But seriously Clare your never going to believe this"

"Alli drop it,I need to stay un-bias for the review"

"Alright then don't say I didn't try to warn you"

2 hours later both Alli and Clare were in tears. Both of the girls thought that the play was the most beautifully romantic play that they had ever seen.

"Wow I wish I had someone who loved me like that " exclaimed Alli

"Me too" replied Clare

Clare turned to face Alli and noticed she had a smirk on her face

"What?"

"You'll see"

"Well I have to go backstage to interview everyone,so go to the party and I'll meet up with you in about an hour"

"Ok,I can not wait to hear all about you're interview" said Alli with a huge grin on her face.

"Um okay then,see you in a few"

***Backstage***

"Hello I'm Clare Edwards,New York Times here to interview the Director/Playwright"Clare said flashing her press pass.

"Hey Worthsy a reporter from the New York Times is here to interview you"

"Worthsy? What an unfortunate name" Clare thought to herself

Clare was standing around watching all the hoopla going on around her when she heard someone clear there throat behind her and say

"So I hear your here to interview me?"

"I sure am" Clare said as she began to turn around.

"I'm,Eli?" Clare said with a look of shock on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry I had put this chapter up earlier not realizing that during my cut and paste process a chunck of my story had gotten cut out. So I had to re do it. Sorry about that. I am still figuring this whole thing out so please bear with me. I hope that you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. I am enjoying writing this so I hope to continue to do it**

***I do not own Degrassi***

Clare stood there shell shocked for what seemed like an eternity,but in reality it was only a few minutes. As she stood there staring at the green eyed boy who used to be the center of her whole universe she couldn't help but think about the last time she saw him.

The last time Clare had seen Eli was when she drove him to the airport to go back to NYU once winter break was over. The whole trip Eli had been extremely distant and didn't seem to want to spend anytime with her. After he had gotten back to school his calls to her had become less frequent and then eventually just stopped. When this happened it sent Clare into a hopeless depression. She had lost the love of her life. She felt broken. Yet she couldn't help but feel a sort of responsiblity for it all. She felt responsible for it cause she never made an effort to try to fix it. She just let him slip away. Although she had let there relationship slip through her fingers she still thought about him often and always wondered what her life would be like if they had stayed together.

Would they still be together?

Would they have gotten married?

Would they have kids and be living happilly ever after?

Those were the questions going through her head as she stood there staring into the eyes of the man that she had loved all those years ago.

"Clare are you okay?" she heard someone ask bringing her back to reality

"Yea I am fine"Clare answered

"I just have a few questions to ask for my article then I can get out of your hair"

"So what was your insperation for this beautiful play of your Mr. Goldsworthy?"Clare asked

She kept telling herself to just stay proffesional then she could go to the party talk to Alli then drink the craziness that is tonight away.

"Well it was inspired by my life,inspired by the one woman whom I've always felt that I let slip away from me"Eli responded

"What does this play mean to you? I mean you've mentioned your inspiration was an old love,but what were you hoping that writing this play would accomplish?" "Were you hoping for some sort of closure?" Clare asked

"Not at all,my reasons were more selfish then that" said Eli

"How so Mr.. Goldsworthy?"

"Well I was hoping that one day she will see this play and know how sorry I am for letting her get away from me and for her to know that I have never stopped thinking about her,not for one day"

"Well Mr.. Goldsworthy I hope that she does see it one day so she'll know that. Thank you so much for your time"Clare stuck out her hand to shake Eli's

Eli looked into Clares eyes,and she noticed a glimmer of sadness in his eyes. He held out his hand and shook her hand and said "It was my pleasure Clare"

When Clare heard him say that she couldn't help but feel a heart wrenching pang in her chest. She gave Eli and sad smile and walked away.

***At the Party***

Clare walked into the party and found Alli immediately

"So how was your reunion with Eli?"Alli asked with an amused grin on her face

"You were right I should have let you warn me"said Clare

"So how was it?"

"I just stayed professional,asked him my questions,shook his hand and walked away"said Clare

"What! That's it? No longing looks,no explanation on what happened between the two of you,no declaration of love?"asked ALli

"No I just kept it professional,now I'd like to eat and get some drinks in me"

"okay sounds like a plan Clare"

After the girls finished eating and had a few drinks in them Alli decided it was time to bring up the Eli subject again.

"So Clare why didn't you talk to Eli?"asked Alli

"Ugh Alli I thought that we were going to let this go?"said Clare annoyed

"I know but come on Clare he was the love of your life and he just stopped calling you,didn't you want to know why?"

"Alli that was 10 years ago does it really matter now?" asked Clare

Alli was about to say something when CLare heard someone clear there throat behind her and ask "Can I have this dance?" Clare turned around to find familiar green eyes looking at her with a hand outstretched to her.

"She'd love to" Alli exclaimed

Clare was at a loss for words so she just nodded her head and grabbed onto the the familiar hand. As they worked there way out on to the dance floor Clare couldn't help but remember the last time they danced together. It was at Eli's senior prom,it was also the night that CLare had given herself fully to him. As they got out onto the dance floor Eli put his hands around her waist,while Clare placed her arms around his neck. Clare couldn't find any words to say to Eli,nor could she look directly at him. She felt that if she were to look at him she would turn back into that broken 17 year old girl and she didn't want to show Eli how much he had broken her.

"So why didn't you say hi? You just went straight to asking me questions,that's not very professional of you Edwards"Eli said with a laugh

"Well if I had said exactly what it was that I was thinking at that moment then I truly would have been UN-professional"laughed Clare

"Well you aren't interviewing me anymore so why don't you tell me what it is that you would have said to me. I'm a big boy I promise that I can take it" said Eli

"No I do not think that we need to get into any of that here at this wonderful party for your amazingly beautiful play" said Clare

"Cause I know that if we have this conversation there will be yelling and possibly crying and that doesn't need to happen here,what happened between us was 10 years ago maybe it should just be left there" continued Clare

"Okay Clare I'll make you a compromise,I will drop it for tonight only if you promise me that one day we can have this conversation. What do you say?"asked Eli

All Clare could say was "Okay"

Deep down she knew he was right. If she ever wanted to be able to have a true and meaningful relationship with someone someday she needed to have closure from the guy who broke her,the guy who made her turn her back on the concept of true love.

"So how are your parent's?" asked Clare. It was all she could think of to ask at that moment.

"They are doing great,still crazy as ever and constantly asking when I am going to get married and give them some grandkids" laughed Eli

"How is your family Clare?"

"They are good,my mom and Glen are still happily married and my dad is re-married as well though I don't talk to him much and Darcy is still in Kenya,she is married and has 2 kids"

"How about Jake?" Eli asked

"Jake is good,he and Katie are married and living in Boston. They are expecting there first child in a few months"

"Wow him and Katie married with a baby on the way,sounds like life has been great to him"

"I know tell me about it" responded CLare

"I guess we all can't be lucky enough to meet the person we are meant to spend forever with when were in high school" said Clare sadly

Hearing Clare say that was like a bullet to the heart for Eli.

"Clare I am so sorry for leaving you the way that I did. There is not a day that goes by that I do not regret that" Eli said with remorse in his voice

"I thought we made a deal not to talk about this here" said Clare shakily

"I know but we need to,this has to be talked about" stated Eli

"I have to go home and write my article. It was nice seeing you ELi" Clare said as she turned and ran out of the party tears stinging her eyes. Within a matter of seconds she was back to being that broken 17 year old girl.

"How could he think that after 10 years that is the way to apologize to someone? In the middle of a party in front of hundreds of people?" Clare thought to herself. She flagged down a cab and told the driver to take her to her apartment.

***Back at the Party***

"Eli what the HELL did you do to Clare"yelled Alli

"I apologized to her Alli. I told her that there was not a day that goes by that I don't regret the way that I handled everything"Eli said sadly

"Alli you have to give me her address or phone number,I need to talk to her"

"Eli you don't understand,when you stopped calling Clare she lost it. She was so depressed, she didn't only lose you she lost a piece of herself as well. You broke her Eli and she has never been able to put back all the pieces"cried Alli

"Alli please I need to fix this"

***On the phone***

"Clare where are you?"alli asked

"I am at home. I am so sorry that I left you there. I just had to get out of there and fast."

"Don't worry about it Clare I understand. I am on my way to your place right now. I have the main entrance door code just be sure to open your door when I knock"

"Okay thank you Alli"

"This is what best friends are for."Alli said before hanging up the phone

***Back at Clares Apartment***

20 minutes later Clare heard a knock at her door. She opened up the door completely in tears. When she looked at the person standing in front of her she was suddenly engulfed in anger.

"What the FUCK are you doing here" Clare asks with venom in her voice

**Okay so should the person at Clare's door be Eli or should it be someone else from her past. I am still trying to figure that out. I have to ideas going on in my mind and I am not sure which one to use. Let me know what you think...if i get enough people telling me what direction I should take it in I will hopefully be able to do the new chapter by saturday night or sunday morning. thank you guys. i hope that you enjoy this chapter. love you guys :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So how are you all doing after that "Time of our Life" episode? Do you have amazing Eclare feels like I do? Although I am not liking this whole Clare cancer plot :/**

**I am sorry that I didn't update on Saturday or Sunday...I Had planned on updating on Sunday but my Grandma called me and told me that she was at the last minute throwing my dad a birthday dinner so I had to drive out to my grandma's to see my family and dad on his birthday. So here it is a new chapter. I only got 2 reviews on what I should do about this chapter and they were conflicting ideas which didn't quite help my decision so I just had to go with my gut. But I am so thankful for the reviews and the follows and favorites,it means the world to me.**

**I hope you like this chapter I tried to bring the drama. I hope you enjoy it and review it. **

**I Do Not Own Degrassi**

"How the Hell did you find out where I live"Clare yells ,fear and rage coursing through her body.

"If you don't get out of here I am calling the cops and you know you'll get arrested cause you are violating the restraining order"Clare yells as she backs into her apartment reaching for her phone.

She didn't have time to slam and lock the door cause the man she feared most in the world was already standing to close to the door for her to do so.

***Alli's Conversation with Eli***

"Alli please I need to fix this"

"Eli I can't do that,if your just going to bring more heartbreak into her life. Trust me when I say Clare's life has not been an easy one since you walked out of it"

"After you left her she was so lost,she wasn't the Clare you fell in love with anymore,she was just a shell over her former self. She was doing things you would have never expected Clare to do"

"Like what?" asked Eli

"Well there was the normal college phase of drunken nights and random hook-ups,and then when that phase wore off it was a phase of horrible relationships"

"One of them being so horrible that it put her in the hospital ,clinging on for dear life"

"What?"yelled Eli tears in his eyes

"It was bad Eli really bad,but she got out of it,moved and has a restraining order against Josh. So you see Eli I can't just let you waltz back into her life and stir up shit for her."

"Alli that is not my intention,I just need her to know why and...I Just need to talk to her"

"The play is about her isn't it? You still love her don't you?"asked Alli

"Of course,I've never stopped loving her" answered Eli with tears in his eyes

"Then why did you leave her?"

"Alli that's something I need to explain to Clare first"

"Your right you do. Okay here is address and the front door access code, I will call her and tell her I am on my way so she will open her door with no hesitation" Alli said handing Eli the paper with her address and access code on it.

"Thank you Alli your the best" said Eli

"I know,now go and fight for your love" said Alli with a huge grin on her face

***Back at Clare's Apartment***

Once Clare grabbed her phone she ran into her bedroom locking the door behind her.

"How did he find me?" Clare asked herself

The last time she had seen Josh was a day that she will never forget. She still had nightmares about that night. It had been a normal night like any other, Josh and her had went out to a party for Josh's company. When they got back home Clare had commented on how lovely everything was and how beautiful everyone looked. When Clare had turned around to face Josh that is when she felt it, his hand across her face so hard that is propelled her to the floor. She put her hand on her face and was in complete shock.

"You want to FUCK my co-workers, you whore!" Josh yelled

"No I was just saying how nice everything was" cried Clare

"Yea right your nothing but a SKANKY WHORE" Josh said kicking Clare hard in her abdomen.

Clare cried and grabbed her abdomen

"I'll show you the consequences of thinking about screwing another man" Josh yelled. Then he proceeded to grab her and repeatedly punch her in the face and kick her in the stomach, he ended his attack by slamming her head into the ground causing Clare's world to go black.

The next thing Clare knew was she was waking up to the sounds of loud beeping. She was in the hospital, she looked around the room and saw her mom and glen asleep on two chairs, asleep on the floor was Jake and Katie. She looked down to her hand and noticed that her hand was intertwined with someone's, she looked down and saw it was Alli. She shook Alli awake.

"Clare you're awake" Alli said with tears in her eyes

"Alli how long have I been here?" Clare asked

"3 weeks Clare, you've been in a Coma"

"What? How did I even get here?" Clare asked trying to remember but everything was just so hazy

"Your neighbor heard the screaming and crying and called the cops. Josh is in jail. Now that you're awake you'll have to talk to the cops, I'm going to get the doctors to check you out" said Alli.

It had taken another week in the hospital before I was released. During that time I had pressed charges against Josh as well as got a restraining order and found a new apartment in which Jake and Glen moved all my stuff into.

Clare was ripped out of that memory when she heard the loud banging on her door and things crashing in the living room.

"Open the door BITCH" Josh yelled while banging on my bedroom door

"I've called the police Josh they are on there way" I cried

"I'm not leaving here until I give you what you have coming to you since you ruined my life" Josh yelled with venom in his voice

The next thing I knew my bedroom door went flying open. Josh had kicked it so hard that it broke open. All she could think to do was curl up into the fetal position. Then she was ripped out from the fetal position and thrown up against the wall. She couldn't help but cry and look into Josh's eyes, fear lacing her eyes. He cocked his fist back and was about to hit her when his arm was grabbed and then he was punched and fell to the ground. The next thing she knew Josh ran and tackled the person who saved her from his fist. She couldn't see who it was who saved her cause her eyes were to filled with tears, the two people rolled on the ground fighting until one punch was landed and it knocked Josh out.

"Clare, Clare are you okay?" she heard a voice calling out to her

She looked up and was staring into familiar green eyes

"Eli?"

"I'm here Clare, I've got you"

"Oh, Eli" she cried melting into his arms

Just then the police showed up. They had the paramedics look over Clare and Eli, then they arrested Josh. Once the officers were gone Clare stood in her now broken door frame staring into her bedroom. Eli was sitting on the edge of her bed bruised with a bloody nose and lip. She couldn't believe that Eli was there in her apartment and that he had saved her from Josh.

"Are you okay?" Clare asked as she sat next to Eli on her bed and ran her thumb across the cut on his lip

"Yea Clare, are you OK?" Eli asked

"Yea I am, Thank You for saving me Eli. I will forever be eternally grateful to you."

"But I do have a serious question for you" Clare stated

"I'm all ears Clare" Eli responded

"Um, how did you find me?" Clare asked biting her lower lip.

Eli laughed and said "Alli"

Eli then started chuckling to himself

"What are you chuckling about?" Clare asked with a look of confusion on her face

"It's just something Alli said to me before I came over here" Eli said

"And what was that?"

"She told me to go to you and fight for my love, who knew I would actually have been fighting" Eli laughed

"Wow that is kind of ironic isn't it" Clare said

"It sure is" Eli said with a smile on his face

"So Clare can we talk?"

"Eli I am just to emotionally exhausted for this talk right now"

"Can you just stay here with me tonight and we can talk and catch up like friends and then someday in the near future we can have that conversation that you want to have?" Clare asked

"That can definitely be arranged Clare" Eli said with a huge grin on his face.

**There it is Chapter 3...what Did you think about it? I tried to bring the drama. You guys just might be getting another chapter later today. I have started to write it already and if I don't have anything big going on today I just might be able to get the next chapter out if not it wont be up any later then Wednesday night. Does anyone have any suggestions on what they think should happen in this story? I'd love to hear your ideas. Love you guys :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry that I went kinda MIA on you guys...I Feel so bad for not putting this up when I said I was going to. I hope you like this chapter. I don't really like it but it is mostly filler. It is all leading up to something.**

"Are you hungry Eli? Cause all this crazy drama has made me hungry and I could sure as hell use a glass of wine" Clare said to Eli

"You know me Clare, when am I not hungry?" Eli responded

"That's not true Eli, we haven't spoken in 10 years, so I don't know you anymore" Clare said with a frown

"I'm going to order some Chinese takeout, you still like all the old favorites?" Clare asked Eli

"Yup that hasn't changed" said Eli

Clare proceeded to order the takeout. That was one of the things that she loved most about New York, no matter what time it was you could always order takeout. She then walked into the kitchen grabbed two wine glasses out of the cabinet, then she went to the fridge where she had 2 bottles of her favorite moscato chilling. She took out a bottle and opened it and proceeded to pour. She walked back into the bedroom and handed Eli a glass.

"The food will be here in about 30 minutes" Clare told Eli

"Sounds good Clare. Are you sure your okay?" asked Eli

"Yea Eli I am fine. There is just one thing that is bothering me."

"What is that Clare?" Eli asked

"I just don't understand how he found me. I mean I moved while he was in jail so he couldn't follow me and I've kept myself unlisted" stated Clare

"I don't know, maybe that is something we can look into with the police" said Eli

"Thank you Eli" Clare said throwing her arms around Eli and pulling him into a hug. When Clare pulled away from Eli she couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing about Edwards?" Eli asked

"It's just if you would have told me last week that my ex boyfriend who broke my heart 10 years ago would pop back into my life unexpectedly , then save my life and be here in my apartment I would have told you that you were fucking crazy" Clare said laughing hysterically

Eli couldn't help but smile at the gorgeous Blue Eyed woman sitting next to him laughing. He had missed this, these moments and most of all he had missed her. He knew he needed to explain what happened but he knew Clare wasn't ready to talk about it and he was truly okay with just spending time with her and trying to re-build there friendship...at Least for right now. She had after all been more then just his girlfriend and lover, she had been his best friend and he missed his best friend.

Clare just sat there watching the green eyed man she loved all those years ago staring at her and she wondered what it was that was going through his head.

"What is going through that mid of yours Eli?" Clare asked

"I'm just thinking I've missed this, I've missed you. I am so sorry for going 10 years without talking to you or apologizing to you. I'm a fucking asshole who doesn't deserve to be here with you" Eli said with tears running down his face

"Oh Eli" Clare said running her thumb across his face to wipe away his tears

"Eli I can't promise you that when we actually have that conversation that I wont be mad and want to hate you, but right now in this moment I can't feel anything but love for you. You saved my life and if I'm being honest with you I've missed you like crazy over these last 10 years" Clare side bringing her forehead to Eli's.

She was staring into his beautiful green eyes and the overwhelming urge to kiss him over took her. She felt herself leaning into him and he in turn leaned into her as well. Right as there lips were about to touch the call box went off letting her know that there takeout arrived. She jumped off the bed at lightning speed and said

"That would be our food"

As she walked away to buzz in the delivery man she thought to herself "What am I doing? This is the man who broke my heart, but boy did I want to kiss him so bad."

"Clare and I were just about to kiss, what is going on here?" Eli thought

"I don't deserve to have her kiss me, she is probably going through that Florence Nightingale syndrome. I mean I saved her life and now she wants me, that's all this was" Eli tells himself.

"Do you want to eat here in the bedroom or in the living room" Clare asked bringing Eli out of his thoughts

"Wherever you want Clare" answered Eli

"Well since were already comfortable in the bedroom will just stay here" Clare says bringing in the food and some plates.

"So Eli I was thinking we could play a game while we eat. What do you say?" asked Clare

"Depends, what game?"

"20 Questions" said Clare

"Okay I'm in" said Eli

"Okay guest's first" said Clare

"Oh wow just throw me to the wolves" Eli laughed

"Um...where Did you go to college?"

"Ahh starting with the easy questions" Clare laughed

"I went to USC" CLare answered

"Nice sunny California" Eli remarked "Your turn"

"Okay I am going to go a lot more personal then you went. How many girls have you been with since you stopped talking to me?" Clare asked

"Wow so you went there" Eli laughed

"Honestly just 2"

"Seriously only 2?" Clare said

"Ahh Clare it's my turn to ask a question" Eli said with a smirk on his face

"Your right, sorry"

"Why did you go to USC?"

"Cause as much as I wanted to be here in New York at NYU, the thought of possibly running into you with some new girlfriend killed me and I couldn't put myself through that" answered Clare with sadness in her voice

Eli just sat there looking at Clare with sadness

"Well my turn" Clare said snapping herself out of it

"Are you in a relationship?" Clare asked

Eli Laughed "No,I haven't had a relationship in about 6 years"

"Wow 6 years" Clare exclaimed with shock in her voice

They had finished eating so they were cleaning up there plates while still playing. Eli decided to change up the game.

"So Clare what do you say we change up the game?" Eli asked

"What did you have in mind?" asked Clare

"Truth or Dare" said Eli

"Bring it" said Clare

"Ladies first" said Eli"

"Okay ELi Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" said Eli

"If I were to try to seduce you would you reject me?" Clare asked with a smirk on her face

"Definitely not" Eli answered

"Good to know" said Clare laughing

"Clare truth or dare?"

"Truth" responded Clare

"Okay do you regret losing your virginity to me?"

"Never, not for one second. I'd regret it if it had been anyone else but you" said Clare

"Truth or Dare Eli?"

"Dare" Eli said feeling brave

"Okay I dare you to kiss me. Forget the past 10 years for a moment and just kiss me , however it is that you want to kiss me" said Clare

**Holy Cliffhanger Batman...what Do you think will happen? What do you want to see happen? Let me know what you guys think. I promise you that it will eventually come out why he left Clare and there will be things that happen between them that will bring them together and pull them apart so bare with me :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry I kinda went MIA for a little while. I went away for the holiday. So here I am back with chapter 5. I don't really like this chapter, this is my 1st time writing SMUT and I do not think that I am all that good at it. I hope that you like this chapter. Please Review and let me know what you think, as well as what you'd like to see happen or if you have any ideas on this plot.**

***I do not own Degrassi***

Eli sat there just staring at Clare with his mouth wide open and in complete and utter shock. "Was she being serious or was she just testing him to see if he'd do it?" Eli thought to himself. As much as his heart was telling him to get up and kiss her, his head was telling him not to. His head was thinking she is just messing with me to get me back for hurting her all those years ago.

"Clare I c-can't,w-we can't" was all Eli could muster out of his mouth.

"O-Oh, your right. I don't know what I was thinking. I was just sitting here looking at you and got caught up in what it would be like to kiss you again, to have your lips on mine. I am so sorry. Can we please pretend like this never happened? I just got so caught up in seeing the man who was my world, the man who I thought was going to be my forever, that I wasn't thinking prop-"

It was in that moment that Eli's HEART took over. He leaped off of Clare's kitchen counter and grabbed Clare's face crashing his lips to hers with so much passion. At first Clare didn't respond to his kiss, not because she didn't want to but because she was in shock. She couldn't believe that it was actually happening. Elijah Goldsworthy was in her apartment and he was kissing her. This was something that she had often dreamed about. After a few seconds of not responding to Eli's kiss she gave in, kissing him back with as much passion as he was kissing her with.

Eli then ran his tongue across Clare's bottom lip as if asking for access to her mouth, which Clare happily allowed him access to. There tongues danced around with one another. In that moment the two of them felt complete. Neither of them thinking about the last 10 years, they were right where they wanted to be in that moment. Eli then picked Clare up wrapping her legs around his waist and pushing her up against the kitchen wall. Clare gasped when she felt herself being pushed up against the wall. At that moment Clare and Eli pulled away from each other so that they could catch there breath.

They both stared at each other and in that moment they both knew that they didn't want to end what was going on between the two of them. Clare didn't even want to take a moment to think about it. Cause she knew that if she took time to think about it all she'd stop her self from continuing. So without thinking about it Clare removed her hands from around Eli's neck and moved them down to the hem of her shirt, looking Eli in the eye's the whole time. She then removed her shirt followed shortly by her bra. Eli just looked Clare in her eye's trying to figure out if this is what she really wanted or if she was just caught up in the moment. As he scanned her eyes he saw no hesitation in them, he just saw love. He looked down at the half naked woman in his arms and without thinking brought his mouth to one of her bare breasts, sucking and nipping on it gently while using one of his hands to squeeze and fondle the forgotten breast. This action caused Clare to let out a moan. Just hearing Clare moan got Eli even more excited. He moved his mouth from her bare breast to her neck. Kissing and nibbling on the spot that he knew made Clare go wild.

"Oh My God" Clare moaned

With Clare still wrapped around him Eli walked them over to Clare's bedroom, where he tossed Clare onto the bed. Clare looked up at Eli and said "Uh Eli I think that we have a problem here"

"What is that Clare?" Eli said sounding completely defeated.

He thought to himself "This is it. This is where she gets her revenge and tells me to get the hell out of here."

Clare sat up on the bed with her knees and made her way over to the edge of the bed where Eli was standing. She put her hands on Eli's chest and brought her mouth to his ear.

"You are wearing way too much clothing Mr.. Goldsworthy" Clare whispered sultry into Eli's ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Well then I guess we'll have to fix that then" said Eli

He reached for the hem of his shirt lifting the shirt over his head. Followed by him unbuckling his pants and slipping out of them. He then leaned into Clare who still on her knees at the edge of her bed, he cupped her cheek and whispered "Now you my Darling Miss Edwards are the one wearing way too much clothing." He captured her lips in a sultry, passionate kiss and pushed her down onto the bed. Eli reached down and undid Clare's pants and pulled them off of her, followed shortly by her black lacy underwear. He took a moment to just sit and stare at all of her.

"God Clare you are so FUCKING BEAUTIFUL, do you know that?" Eli said to Clare

It was at that moment that Clare could no longer control herself, she needed Eli, she had to have him all of him. She propped herself up onto her elbows and captured Eli's lips with her own. Eli's hand then slipped in between her legs quickly rubbing her sensitive area. Clare moaned into Eli's mouth. He gently slipped two fingers into Clare and pumped them in and out. Clare's whole body began to tremble underneath him.

"Oh,Eli. Oh my fucking god" Clare screamed out.

She felt a bubble in the pit of her stomach that she hadn't felt in a long time. Eli then moved himself down so that his tongue was licking Clare's bundle of nerves while his fingers continued to push in and out of her.

"Oh God Eli, I'm so close"

Eli moaned into Clare's core. It was at that moment that Clare climaxed and Eli lapped up all of the juices that spilled out of her.

"God Clare you taste so fucking sweet"

Clare then grabbed Eli's face and brought his lips to hers and she could taste herself in his kiss.

"I want you so fucking bad Eli, I want to feel you inside of me so fucking bad" Clare said sultry in Eli's ear. Hearing Clare say this sent Eli over the edge. He pulled down his boxers and brought his very erect member to Clare's hot entrance. He pushed himself into her letting out a moan as he did so..

"Oh god Clare you still feel so good" Eli said as he pumped himself in and out of her.

"Oh Eli, Faster Please!" Clare pleaded

"Anything for you Clare" Eli purred into Clare's ear as he did as she asked

"Eli-E-Eli?" Clare said out of breath "I-I- want I- want"

"What is it that you want Clare?" Eli whispered into Clare's ear before crashing his lips to hers.

"I want to be on top" Clare purred

And just like that Eli wrapped his arms around Clare's waist and flipped them over never losing there connection.

Clare grinded on Eli and thrust herself back and forth on him.

"Oh god Clare you are so FUCKING amazing" Eli groaned

Eli thrust himself up into Clare , pushing himself deeper inside of her. Causing him to hit that special spot inside of her.

"Oh Fuck ELi I'm going to cum"

Eli grunted and he felt Clare's insides tighten around his member, and with a few more thrusts they both climaxed at the same time spilling into each other. Clare melted into Eli, she then pulled him out of her and laid down beside him, with her hand on his chest and her head buried into the crook of his neck. They each waited till they caught there breath before they said anything.

"Clare that was amazing, I never thought I'd ever get to do that with you again" Eli said

"Neither did I. I've missed you Eli" said Clare

"I've miss you too Clare, so fucking much"

"Eli?"

"Yeah Clare?"

"Stay with me tonight?"

"I'd love to Clare" Eli said with a huge grin on his face

**Ok there it was chapter 5...I Can tell you that there friendship/relationship will grow from here and then the truth about why he left her will come out. And there may or may not be another appearance from josh in the future not 100% sure yet. We shall see what happens. But for now there will be lemony sweetness before the drama comes which it will come. What did you guys think? Let me know. I love you guys. You all rock :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back with an Update...sorry I haven't been updating as quickly as before. My B-day is on Sunday so most of my time has been spent at work or planning my birthday. I hope you like this chapter. It is kind of a filler chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and review it. Be sure to send me some Birthday love on Sunday :) Love you guys and I promise after this week I will be doing weekly updates...maybe Every Thursday or Friday we will see how it all plays out :)**

Eli was the first one to wake up in the morning. He thought back to the amazing dream he had that night, about how he saved Clare from her abusive EX and then they made passionate love. It was the best dream he had ever had. Suddenly Eli was brought out of his memory when he felt the pillow he was clutching in his arms start to move. He looked down and realized he wasn't hugging a pillow he was hugging a naked Clare in his arms. A huge grin came upon his face cause he now realized it wasn't a dream after all. It was reality and in Eli's eyes it was the best FUCKING reality check in the whole entire world.

Clare stirred for a little while and then her eyes fluttered open. She looked up to see a pair of gorgeous green eyes staring at her. She couldn't contain her blush and her smile when she woke up to find herself naked in Eli's arms.

"Good Morning Eli" Clare said with her morning voice

"Good Morning my Darling Clare" Eli said with a huge smile plastered on his face

"What time is it?" Clare asked

Eli looked over Clare's shoulder to the clock that laid on her night stand.

"It's 9:15am" Eli stated

"Why don't you go take a shower and I'll make us some breakfast" said Clare

As Clare went to get off of the bed she felt Eli's arms snake around her waist and pull her into him.

"What, no morning **KISS CLARE**?" Eli asked with a smirk plastered on his face

"Eli I have morning breath"

"I don't care, I've been dreaming about having you wake up in my arms for the past 10 years. I am not going to let a little morning breath get in the way of me kissing the most beautiful woman in the world this morning" stated Eli

Clare couldn't help the blush that appeared on her cheeks and the huge grin that was now on her face. She leaned into him and gave him a morning kiss that he would never forget.

"Wow you still manage to take my breath away Edwards"

"Still such a charmer the morning after huh Glodsworthy?" Clare giggled

"You've always been the only one to bring out the charmer in me" Eli said with a smirk on his face

"Now go take a shower and brush your teeth, there are extra tooth brushes under the sink in the bathroom" Clare said while laughing

Clare led Eli to the guest bathroom and handed him a towel. Once he was situated she walked into her bathroom and took a quick shower, then brushed her teeth. As she stared at herself in the mirror while she brushed her teeth she couldn't stop the smile that was on her face. She knew it was wrong to be feeling this way, after all Eli did leave her all those years ago, without even giving her a reason...hell He didn't even technically break up with her. She knew that she needed to know why he left her high and dry, but she didn't want to know just yet. She was happy for the first time in 10 years and she wanted to savior this feeling for as long as she could before she had Eli tell her the truth.

When Eli came out of the bathroom he walked into Clare's bedroom. He noticed Clare sitting at her desk typing vigorously on her laptop, so he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her placing butterfly kisses on her exposed shoulders since she was wearing a tank top.

"What do you think your doing Elijah?" giggled Clare

"I don't have the slightest clue what your talking about Clare" He responded in a husky tone

"Well whatever it is that your doing is distracting me from writing this review on an amazing play I saw last night"

"I think your review can wait so you can make-out and make love to a handsome director you re-met last night" Eli laughed

"Well I don't think that's such a good idea"

"Oh- Oh I'm so sorry Clare I over stepped my bounds, I should just uh- um go" Eli stated as he started to walk away

As he was walking away he felt Clare's hand grab onto his wrist and turn him around to face her.

"Eli that isn't what I meant. I would love nothing more then to make-out and make love to said handsome director, but this article needs to be emailed to my editor by 11am and it is 10:25am right now" Clare said softly

"Oh, sorry I kind of mis-read that situation didn't I" laughed Eli

"Yes, Yes you did" Clare laughed

"Give me 15 minutes, I'm almost done and then I am all yours for the rest of the day. That is if your free today and want to spend the day with me?" Clare asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Clare I'd love nothing more then to spend a whole day with you" Eli says while cupping her cheek and kissing her gently

As Eli pulled away from the kiss he could see the smile on Clare's face as she giggled. He loved seeing her like this, he had missed seeing her like this. For the first time in 10 years he felt truly happy, he felt complete. For the past 10 years something had felt like it was missing and now he knew that the missing piece of him was Clare. He never wanted to be without her again although he knew that when the time came for him to tell her what happened all those years ago she would probably never want to speak to him again. At that moment Eli decided he was just going to live in the here and now, taking everything day by day. Just spending as much time as he could with the woman that he loves until she asks him to tell her the truth.

Eli sat in the living room while Clare finished up her article in her bedroom. Eli was sitting on her couch with his eyes closed, he was re-living the last 18 hours over and over in his head. When all of a sudden he felt someone in his lap and arms around his neck. He opened his eyes to see Clare looking at him with a huge grin on her face. Clare cupped Elis cheek and placed a soft, gentle kiss on his lips.

"Hey" was all Clare could muster out

"Hello Beautiful" replied Eli

"So what shall we do today Mr.. Goldsworthy?"

"Well I was thinking that we would just wander around the city for the day, we never did get the chance to explore the city together and I'd like to make up for that today. Also bring a change of clothes cause I'd like to take you back to my apartment and cook you dinner"

"So eating dinner requires a change of clothes?"

"No, but the things I plan on doing to you after dinner are going to leave you too exhausted to be able to leave my apartment so you'll just have to sleepover" Eli whispered in Clares ear "So sound like a good plan?" Eli asked

"It sounds like the** PERFECT DATE ELI**" Clare said planting a passionate kiss on Eli's lips

**So there you go Chapter 6...so eli's secret will be revealed in about 2 chapters and there will be a time jump. Also some people have asked and I am going to answer yes Adam will be making an appearance along with few other favorites. And Josh will be making a comeback but that wont be till right before the story is over. There will be drama and then there will be understanding and flirting. I have this whole story mapped out in my mind,but please let me know if there is anything you'd like to see? I'd love your feedback. Please review and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back...not As long as a wait this time. I did promise at least a chapter a week and I am trying really hard to do that. I hope that you all like this chapter. I love all the reviews and the follows and favorites on this story. Thank you all so much. It means a lot to me...Well Without further ado here it is Chapter 7 :)**

"Wow Clare how did you find this place" Eli said with amazement in his voice

"Hey just because we weren't together anymore doesn't mean that I stopped going on Urban Adventures" Clare giggled

"I actually found this place after I got out of the hospital after Josh's first attack. I would get nightmares that were just so vivid and real that I just couldn't sleep so I started going on Urban Adventures in the middle of the night and that is how I found this place. This place is my safe haven. This view it truly saved my life." Clare said as she looked at the view from the roof of the skyscraper that they were on.

"Do you still have the nightmares?" Eli asked

"Sometimes, but it used to be a lot worse. I think in the course of 3 months I got about 48 hours of sleep. With help from my therapist and medication it got better. The nightmares don't come as frequent. I've gotten better but it took a lot of help from a lot of people" Clare said.

"I'm glad that you got help. Remember how hard it was for me to get help?"

"To be honest Eli you are the reason I got help"

"What do you mean? We weren't even talking"

"Yea we weren't talking but I remember how hard you worked to get better ad I also didn't want to spiral out of control. I thought to myself I am more important then my depression and my fear"

"I always knew you were so strong Clare. You inspire me Edwards, and you surprise me, who knew you were so great at finding great secret locations"

Clare blushed and giggled

"Well if you ever go to LA I will give you a list of some awesome locations"

"How about one day we go to LA together and you show them to me in person" Eli said

"Maybe someday" Clare said with a blush "Possibly"

Eli couldn't help the grin that crept on his face. The thought of possibly having future plans with Clare made him so happy.

"Your turn to take me somewhere now Goldsworthy" Clare said pointing her finger at Eli

Eli and Clare had spent the whole day taking each other to there favorite locations in New York. They spent the whole day laughing and catching up. It amazed them both how not awkward everything was. Clare had thought to herself how crazy it was that the two of them could just be together as if the past 10 years had never happened. Clare had even gotten so bold while they were out and about walking by taking Eli's hand and interlacing there fingers. A move in which both shocked and elated Eli. He had wanted to hold her hand but he wasn't quite sure where his boundaries were, he didn't know if acting like they were a couple would be okay with Clare, so when she made that move it made him so happy. The pair were currently on there way to Eli's apartment for this dinner that Eli had in store for them. As they walked up to a nice Brownstone Clare stopped dead in her tracks.

"Is everything okay Clare?" Eli asked

"Is it weird for me to say that I am super nervous about going into your apartment?"

Eli turned so that he was facing Clare, he took her hands in his and said

"Clare you don't have to come up if you don't want to. We can get in a cab right now and I can take you back to your apartment and we can call it a night, but I must ask why are you nervous?"

"It's just 10 years Eli. I've missed you for 10 years and here we are walking hand in hand to your apartment after an amazing day and we had an amazing night where we made love. I guess that I'm just so nervous that I'll wake up tomorrow and you'll be gone again"

"Clare there is no way in HELL that, that is going to happen. The only way you are getting me out of your life is if you ask me to leave. I am here until you tell me to go and even then I might not leave."

Clare stared into Eli's eyes trying to read him, to see if he was being truthful. When she looked into his eyes she saw nothing but truth in them. Clare smiled and told Eli

"Come on you have an amazing meal to start cooking for me"

When they walked into the apartment Clare was taken aback at how bright it was. She had expected black walls, red furniture and band posters everywhere. Eli's apartment was painted blue with some black accents here and there. His furniture was very modern. Eli came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on her neck.

"Not what you were expecting huh?" Eli whispered in Clare's ear.

Clare giggled and turned around so that she was now facing him. She put her arms around his neck and said

"Not exactly, I was expecting a lot of skulls and crossbones, tons of black everywhere and a whole lot of dead hand posters"

"Well Clare I had to grow up eventually" Eli laughed

"Why Blue?" Clare asked

"I think you already know the answer to that Clare" Eli said while leaning into Clare and kissing her passionately.

When they pulled away from the kiss Eli grabbed Clare's overnight bag and gestured for her to follow him. They walked into Eli's bedroom which had a nice queen sized bed and was decorated just as nice as the rest of the apartment. Eli put her bag down next to the dresser. He looked at her as she stood there frozen.

"You know you can look around if you want to? You don't have to just stand there like a statue" Eli chuckled

"O-Okay" Clare stuttered

"I'm going to go start preparing dinner, feel free to look around"

Clare started walking around Eli's room taking in everything. She looked through his bookcase at all the books he had, then she walked over to his desk and saw all the papers scattered all over. She noticed that Eli had no photos in his room, well that's a lie she noticed 1 picture frame on the nightstand next to his bed. She walked over to it and was shocked by what she saw. It was a picture of her and him, he was standing behind her holding her with his arms around her waist and his lips pressed against her cheek. The look on her face in this photo was one of pure love and happiness. Clare noticed that there was a silver chain hanging off of the picture. Clare picked up the chain and gasped when she saw what was attached to the chain. Attached to the chain was her **PURITY RING**. Just then Clare heard someone clear there throat. She turned around to see Eli standing in the doorway.

"Eli you still have this? Clare said in a low hushed tone

Eli walked over to Clare and cupped her cheek with his hand and moved her face so that she was staring him in the eyes.

"If it means something...**KEEP IT**" Eli said with a genuine smile on his face

Clare had tears in her eye's, not sad tears but tears of pure happiness. She leaned into Eli and kissed him with so much passion and love.

"I think dinner will have to wait" Clare whispered into Eli's ear

"And why is that Edwards?"

In one swift move Clare had Eli's shirt on the floor along with all there clothes. They made love twice that night and they never did get around to having that dinner. As they were laying in bed wrapped up in the covers holding each other they heard a buzzing sound, they looked around to see where it was coming from . Clare quickly realized it was coming from her purse. She got up and noticed she had a text message, she opened it up and laughed when she read it.

**I'm taking it you are wrapped up in Eli's arms right now and that is why I haven't heard from you since last night? ;) -Alli**

**LOL...That Is a possibility ;) -Clare**

**You know you have to tell me everything -Alli**

**Of course, Brunch tomorrow 10am Cookshop? -Clare**

**Your paying since you walked out on our date last night. LOL -Alli**

**Okay it's a date then ;P -Clare**

"Everything okay?" Eli asked Clare

"Yeah just making brunch plans with Alli tomorrow morning"

"Ah well since you will be ditching me tomorrow for Alli why don't you get your sexy ass back in this bed and make it up to me" Eli said with a smirk on his face

Clare giggled and jumped into the bed.

**There it is Chapter 7. I hope that you liked it. Next chapter will be Clare and Alli's brunch and then we will jump ahead a month. Chapter 9 Eli's reason for leaving Clare will be revealed. Let me know what you think and let me know if you have any predictions on what is going to go down in this story. I love to hear from you guys. Love you all :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am back with a new chapter. It took me a little while longer to get out this chapter but as a reward for you guys being so patient I made it a bit of a longer chapter. I hope you enjoy that. This chapter is kind of a filler chapter. It shows the progression of Clare's and Eli's relationship as well as Clare and Alli's friendship. Chapter 9 Eli's reason for leaving Clare will be revealed and it will change things between the two of them. We will also see another time jump in chapter 9. I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. I love you all, thank you so much for the reviews and the follows and favorites...it Truly means the world to me.**

Clare woke up in Eli's arms and she just felt so happy. She didn't want to get up and leave him but she had to go and meet up with Alli for brunch. She untangled herself from Eli's grasp and placed a kiss on his forehead. Clare walked to her overnight bag and pulled out everything that she needed to get ready. She took a quick shower then got dressed, as she was doing her make-up the bathroom door opened and Eli walked in. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"I don't want you to leave" Eli whispered into Clare's ear

"I don't want to leave but I have to meet up with Alli. I kind of bailed on her Friday night so I owe her a re-do date" Clare giggled

"A date huh...should I be jealous?" asked Eli with a grin on his face

"Possibly...Alli Did say if the food is really good that she will put out" Clare laughed

"Oh well in that case I guess I will just have to keep you here so you can't go on this date"

"Eli don't be silly. Now let me go so I can finish getting ready"

Eli let her go and she continued to finish doing her make-up then her hair. Eli went into his room and sat on his bed waiting for Clare to emerge from the bathroom. When she did he was taken aback by how gorgeous she looked. Clare noticed Eli staring at her and she smiled.

"Hey Eli give me your cell phone"

"Um okay" he said handing over his cell phone

Clare fumbled around with it for a little while before handing it back to him.

"There you go" said Clare

"Okay what was that all about?" Eli asked with a look of confusion on his face

"I figured if we are going to see each other again that you are going to need my number"

"Is it crazy that I didn't even think about that" Eli chuckled

"Not at all. We've been so wrapped up in spending time together that it just slipped our minds. Well I better get going, I don't wait to keep the beautiful Miss Bandari waiting"

Clare moved towards Eli and brought him into a hug.

"You better call me" she whispered into his ear

"Of course I will beautiful" Eli said kissing Clare on the forehead

"Bye Eli" Clare kissed him on the cheek and turned and walked out of the apartment

Eli didn't know how he felt in that moment. Life had been a whirlwind these past 48 hours for him and the way Clare just kissed him on the cheek and walked out just felt so final like he was never again. She had been so romantic and lovely dovey with him all weekend then today she just gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and walks out. Just then a knock at the door snaps Eli out of his thoughts. He walked over to the door and opened it to reveal the woman who was just on his mind.

"Did you forget something?" Eli asked

"Uh-um yeah" she said "I forgot this"

Just then she ran and jumped into Eli's arms crashing her lips onto his. Eli was stunned by this action but he didn't hesitate in kissing her back. Clare then stopped kissing Eli.

"Well okay then" Clare said with a smile

"What was that all about?" Eli asked

"I just didn't like the way that we said goodbye. This felt more appropriate. Call me later, I really need to head out now"

"Will do beautiful"

Clare gave Eli one more quick peck to the lips then went on her way. Eli closed the door behind him and smiled, all those worries he had in his mind before were now completely gone.

***Cookshop***

Clare's cab pulls up to the restaurant and she see's Alli standing outside texting on her phone while waiting for her. She pays her cab driver then makes her way over to her best friend. Alli looks up from her phone and flashes Clare a huge grin.

"Okay tell me everything!" Alli exclaims

"What no Hi Clare how are you? You look mighty beautiful today" Clare laughs

"HELL NO. I've been running scenarios of what happened with you two over and over in my mind. I must know what happened, this is all so exciting"

Clare couldn't help but laugh at her best friends enthusiasm

"Can we wait till we are seated and our food and mimosas are ordered?"

"UGH...fine But you better not spare any details Clare Edwards"

"Okay Alli I promise, but just brace yourself for the shock of it all"

After there food had been ordered and there mimosas were placed in front of them Clare told Alli the whole story. Everything from Josh showing up to Eli and her having sex, to there date the night before and the two more times they had sex the night before. She even told her about Eli had a picture of the two of them on his bedside table along with her purity ring.

"Wow so Josh came back, Eli rescued you and now you guys are like all in love again! Man Clare I've been telling you for years now that you need to write a book based off of your life...teens And young adults would eat that shit up" Alli laughed

"Alli we are not in love and you know what maybe I should write a book. You know I'm going to need your help in finding a new home, now that Josh knows my address I need to sell my place and find somewhere new. I can't risk him finding me again. Do you think it'd be okay if I stay with you till I find a new place?"

"Of course Clare Bear, I will be more then happy to help you find a new place, but wouldn't you much rather stay with Elllllliiiiiii" Alli said dragging out Eli's name

"Alli I'm not 100% sure what is going on between me and Eli. I know if I asked to stay with him that he would say yes but what happens when he tells me the reason why he left me and then I am left without a place to stay once again?"

"Why hasn't he told you what happened yet?"

"Cause I told him when I'm ready to know I'd ask him about it. For right now Alli I am really, really happy and I haven't been happy in a long time. I just want to enjoy this for as long as I can"

"Okay that makes sense. I just want you to know Clare that no matter what happens good or bad I am here for you"

"Thanks Alli I don't know what I'd do without you"

"This is what best friends are for Clare and you've been there for me through all my crap and I am here for all of yours...forever Clare"

Clare and Alli were having an amazing time laughing and chatting and just enjoying there meal and when Clare felt her phone buzz from inside of her purse. She pulled out her phone and noticed that she had a text from an unknown number.

**Wishing that you were here in my bed with me**

Clare automatically knew it was Eli and this brought a huge smile to her face.

**I would say that I wish that too but this food is just so amazing that I'd rather be here :P -Clare**

**Ouch woman...you Wound me. I guess this is end for us Edwards :( -Eli**

**I guess so...it Was nice knowing you. Thank you for the great sex -Clare**

**Oh no problem Edwards. Just promise me that you will always remember me as the sex god that I am -Eli**

**Will do. Oh hey BTW. I miss you. I just thought you should know 3 -Clare**

**I miss you too Clare. Maybe tonight you could come over and stay the night? -Eli**

**Oh I see, all I am good for is sex now? LOL -Clare**

**Not even. I'd be happy just holding you all night and just waking with you in my arms -Eli**

**I'll be there Eli about 9 or 10ish. I'll see you tonight. Miss you xoxxxxx 3 -Clare**

**xxxxxxxooxxxxxxxx 3 -Eli**

Clare couldn't help the blush that was on her face after texting with Eli. She felt butterflies in her stomach and she just truly felt happy. She was starting to feel complete again, for the first time in years. She couldn't help but feel that this was the start of something amazing. She felt like this was going to bring her all the things that were missing from her life and she just truly couldn't wait for that.

***One Month Later***

Eli sits in his office at the theater working over scripting issues that he has been having lately. Now that his play has moved from OFF BROADWAY to BROADWAY he has found himself super busy. Everything must be perfect after all this is Broadway . Even though Eli has found himself a whole lot busier he has made it a priority to make time for Clare. She has been the one thing that has gotten him through all this maddness. As he was sitting at his desk thinking of the very special woman in his life he was inturupted by a knock on his door.

"Come in" Eli yelled

"Hey Boss sorry to inturupt but your LADY is here"

"She is? Well send her in"

"WIll do boss"

Just then Clare walks into his office looking so incredibaly stunning. Sure she might be dressed in work clothes but to Eli there wasn't anything that she didn't wear that didn't look stunning on her.

"Hey BABE what brings you here to my neck of the woods? Eli asked placing a chaste kiss to Clare's lips

"I actually just finished seeing a play for a review and since I was in the area I figured I'd bring you some lunch, since I know how you get when your stressed and busy" Clare said while handing Eli a bag that contained a burger & fries.

"Aww Clare...have I told you lately how amazing you are?"

"Um not lately...I think taht you should probably tell me more often" Clare chuckled

"Do you have to get back to work or do you have some time to spare for a handsome playwrite?"

"I actually don't have to go back into work today. I do have an appointment I have to be at but that is not for like 3 hours"

"An appointment?" Eli asked

"Yeah Alli and I are going to check out an apartment today. Since now that my apartment is offically sold I really need to find a new home. I love that Alli has given up her guest room for me but I really need my own space again"

Clare sat on Eli's desk while he ate his food. They fell into a nice conversation like they always did. Things with Eli and Clare were just so comfortable and easy. This with them were truly perfect and they were both so very happy. Eli got up from his chair when he was finished eating and walked over to where Clare was sitting on his desk. He settled himself between her legs and kissed her passionatly.

"Eli if you keep kissing me like that I am not going to be able to stop myself from wanting all of you"

"Clare you can have all of me, right here right now on this desk" Eli whispered into Clare's ear while ghosting his fingers on Clare's special spot on her neck.

That action sent an electric current through Clare's body and it sent her into overdrive. She wanted him NO she needed him. He was like a drug to her and right at this moment she needed another hit. She crashed her lips onto his and started to unbutton his shirt. She discarded his shirt and started to unbuckle his jeans. Eli kicked off his pants then brought his lips Clares neck, he began to suck and nip at that special spot that drove Clare wild. He then began to undo Clare's blouse once he got her blouse off he unclasped her bra and chucked it to an unknown place in the office. Eli didn't even bother taking off her skirt he simply pushed it up and pulled down her panties. Neither of them bothered with the fourplay they both wanted each other so badly that it just wasn't even nessisary. Clare pulled down Eli's boxer freeing his pulsing erection she grabbed it and tugged on it gently which earned her a moan from Eli. He couldn't help himself at that moment he couldn't wait any longer he had to have her. He pushed himself into her causing Clare to moan in satisfaction. Both of there lips were now all over each other. Both were in complete and utter extasy. Eli was thrusting in and out of Clare and he was so close to cumming but he wanted Clare to cum first so he brought his fingers down and began to rub Clare's bundle of nerves. This sensation was causing that bubble in the pit of her stomach to go crazy. Both Eli and Clare climaxed at the same time spilling into each other.

"Fuck Clare that was amazing" Eli said out of breath

"God it really was"

Eli pulled himself out of her and then pressed his forehead to hers.

"Come over tonight. Stay the night with me?"

"Okay it sounds like a plan. I should get going though if I am going to make it to that appointment"

Clare and ELi both got dressed and ready to finish there day.

"I'll see you tonight" Clare said before kissing Eli goodbye

"See you tonight Babe" Eli responded

**There it is chapter 8. I hope that you guys liked it. Please review and let me know what you think. Any predictions or anything you like to see happen let me know. I love having your guys opinions so review or PM me. Love you guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am back...I Am so sorry that it has taken me 3 weeks to update this story. I had chapter 9 all written out and then the "Honey" episode happened and it killed me. Adam dying was just so UGH. I had Adam in this chapter but after he died it was harder for me put him in this story. Originally this chapter was longer but I am now unsure if I should have Adam in this story or if he should be dead here too. So I am going to leave it up to you guys,PM me or review and let me know if you guys want Adam in this story. If you guys do want him he will be put into the next chapter so let me know :) Again I am so sorry for the delay on top of Adam's death classes started again and me and my husband just bought a house so it has been a lot going on in a short amount of time. Thank you for those of you who are so invested in this story. It means the world to me. Love you guys! I hope you like this chapter. The truth is revealed at the end of the chapter. The next chapter will time jump and show how Eli and Clare are handling everything.**

Eli was in his kitchen cooking up some dinner so that when Clare came over it would be ready. Things between them for the past month had been amazing, he wanted so badly to ask Clare to be his **GIRLFRIEND, TO BE HIS.** He loved her and with each passing day that they spent together he just fell deeper and deeper in love with her, but there was the reason for leaving her 10 years ago that was still looming over them. He knew in his heart that when he told her the truth she would be gone and he would lose her all over again. Thinking about all of this caused Eli's heart to hurt. Luckily for Eli a knock at his door stopped him from truly thinking about it.

Eli walked over to the door to reveal Clare with her overnight bag, her laptop bag and a bunch of brochures in her hands.

"I could use a little help here Eli" Clare giggled

"Oh yeah my bad" Eli laughed grabbing her overnight bag and all the brochures

"What are all these brochures for Babe?"

"Oh those are Condo and House brochures. I am determined to find a new place to live"

"So I am taking it by the amount of brochures you have here that you didn't like the place you went and saw today?" Eli asked

"It was okay it just didn't feel like home. When I bought my last place I didn't get a chance to actually see it in person before I bought it. I was in the hospital and I needed somewhere to live and fast, so this time I actually get to look around and weigh out my options. I don't want some random one bedroom apartment. I want a place that once I decide to settle down and get married & have kids I don't have to worry about moving cause my place isn't big enough" Clare stated

"Ahh so that explains why this is such a huge deal. Your thinking about your future" Eli stated matter of factly

"I'm a girl Eli, its what we do" Clare giggled

Just then an alarm went off in the kitchen, which signaled to Eli that dinner was ready. Once Clare put her bag down in Eli's room she walked into the dining room to eat dinner with Eli. They fell into a light conversation talking about there day. They were laughing and just really enjoying each others company. After they finished eating dinner they cleaned up together then they each took showers getting themselves ready for the night.

When Eli got out of the bathroom he saw Clare sitting on his bed wearing her pj's (a red tank top and a pair of black boxer shorts) with all her brochures sprawled out on the bed. Eli just stood there and stared at her, he thought to himself he could get used to seeing her like this in his bed every night and one day he could picture her in that bed reading a bedtime story to their child. At that moment it hit Eli how badly he wanted a future with Clare, he wanted to be her boyfriend, he wanted to eventually purpose to her, then marry her & start a family with her. A smile spread across his face and at that moment Clare looked up at him cause she felt him staring at her.

"What?" she asked

"Sorry I couldn't help but stare at the beautiful woman sitting in my bed" Eli replied with a grin on his face

"You are so silly Babe" Clare giggled

Eli grabbed his laptop and notes and brought them to the bed with him. He figured while Clare was looking through her brochures he could get some work done. They sat on the bed in silence for about 45 minutes, Eli was super focused not even paying attention to what was going on around him. It took Clare hitting him on his shoulder to bring him out of his trance.

"Sorry Clare I was in my zone...what's Up?"

"Babe this is it" Clare said showing Eli the condo brochure

Eli grabbed the brochure from her and looked it over.

"Eli it's perfect 3 bedrooms 2 bathrooms, it's in Battery Park. It is literally a 10 minute drive to the paper" Clare said excitedly

"Um Honey did you happen to look at the price of this condo? I think even if we put all your money together with all of my money you still wouldn't even have close to enough money. It is a 1.1 million dollars Babe" Eli said with a frown not wanting to make Clare sad that she couldn't afford her dream Condo.

Clare started to laugh which caught Eli by surprise. He didn't understand why she was laughing at the fact that she couldn't afford her dream condo.

"We haven't discussed this have we?" Clare asked Eli

"Discussed what?" he asked with a confused expression on his face

"Babe did you ever wonder how I was able to have a 4 bedroom 3 bathroom condo on The Upper East Side before?"

"Uh no actually I never thought about it, but now that you mention it how were you able to afford it?"

"Do you remember my grandma Lucy? I think you met her a few times"

"Yeah I remember her"

"Well she passed away a few years back and me, my mom and darcy were her only family members left and she left us everything in her will and well she was very wealthy"

"So your rich?" Eli asked

"Well I guess if you have to label it then yes I am. I mean I technically don't have to work if I don't want to but you know me I can't do nothing."

"I don't know how I never noticed"

"I guess it's cause I don't flaunt my money around and I don't splurge on things I don't need. I'm still just the same Ole Clare. I just happen to have a lot of money in my bank account" Clare chuckled

"Well that's just one more thing to add to my list" Eli stated

"What list?" Clare asked

"The list of things I love about you"

"You love that I am rich?" Clare asked in a concerned voice

"No Silly Girl. I love that I had no idea. I love the fact that you are so humble about it all. I can guarantee that if you spend a good amount of money it is on other people and not yourself"

"Well I have everything I could possibly need in life so why not spend money on the people I love" Clare stated

"Speaking of spending my money on people I care about I have something for you" Clare said getting up and walking to her overnight bag to retrieve something out of it. She pulled out an envelope and walked over to Eli and handed it to him. Once he took it she crawled back into bed.

"What is this Clare?" Eli asked

"Well why don't you open it and find out?" Clare responded

Eli opened up the envelope and gasped when he saw what was in it.

"Clare these are tickets and backstage passes to the Dead Hand concert at Madison Square Garden" Eli stated with a huge smile on his face

"Oh wow really is that what was in there" Clare giggled

"Clare this is so amazing. You didn't have to get me anything, just having you here with me is all I will ever need"

Clare smiled a genuine smile and went and straddled Eli taking his face into her hands and locked eyes with him.

"Eli I am aware that I don't have to get you anything. It's a gift. You have given me the gift of being happy for the first time in 10 years and I just thought I'd show you how much its meant to me"

When Clare told him that he couldn't control himself anymore. He took her face in his hands and kissed her with so much love and passion. He then uttered the 3 words that would change everything for the 2 of them.

"**I LOVE YOU**...God Clare I love you so fucking much"

Clare just stayed there still straddling him looking right in Eli's eyes. She knew she felt the same way but in the moment she just couldn't utter those words back to him, but she was feeling so much love in that moment. Clare smashed her lips to his and kissed him with so much love. Eli and Clare made love that night. It wasn't just purely sex that night, it was pure love and bliss for them that night. It was a night that they would always remember, it was a night that they would look back on and know that it was the night that changed everything for them.

Eli woke up the next morning extremely happy. Happier then he had been in a really long time, but that happiness quickly faded when he noticed Clare sitting on the end of his bed with a sad worried look on her face.

"What's wrong **MY LOVE**?" Eli asked walking over to Clare and knelling in front of her

"It's time for you to tell me what happened 10 years ago Eli"

Eli sighed and ran his fingers through his hair nervously. His heart was heavy and starting to break because he knew this was it. This was when he was going to lose Clare all over again.

"After I left to NYU I thought everything was so perfect in my life Clare. We were together, we made love finally, I was at NYU so I decided I could handle things without my MEDS. I stopped taking them and I was doing fine without them for a while then I started to spiral out of control. I went to a party one night with some friends and got completely wasted. I ended up hooking up with some girl. I felt so guilty and I wanted to tell you so many times but I couldn't break your heart like that. I couldn't hear you cry. So I pushed you away and just stopped talking to you. That was just so much easier for me. After I got back from Toronto after that Christmas break I started going to therapy again and got back on my meds. It took me a while to get myself fully back on track. I did try to explain everything to you when I came back home for summer vacation but you were already gone to College (you got early summer classes) and no one would tell me where you went. I'm so sorry Clare, I never meant to hurt you and put you through all that. I love you Clare. I am so sorry" Eli cried

Clare just sat there with a blank emotionless expression on her face. She wasn't even looking directly at him, she was just staring off into space.

"Please Clare say something. Yell at me, hit me, cry just do something" Eli pleaded

And with that Clare stood up. Eli realized Clare was already dressed, it was like she had anticipated that she would need to be. Clare grabbed her things and walked out. She left Eli there no words or emotions to show him how she was feeling. She just left, walked out of his life leaving him an emotional wreck in his apartment. What he didn't know was that when Clare got to Alli's apartment and saw her standing in her kitchen she broke down in her best friends arms.

**Well there was Chapter 9...what Did you think? I hope you liked it. Any thoughts on what is going to happen next? And please please let me know if Adam should be alive or not so I can start on the next chapter. Love you all thanks for all the support dolls.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry that I haven't been on top of this story the way I should be. School has been kicking my ass and I kind of lost my inspiration especially since the promo of Degrassi has Clare falling for Drew and cheating on Eli which pisses me off and kinda makes me want to be done with Degrassi, but I promise that just because I do not plan on watching the newest instillation of Degrassi I will not abandon this story and I also have another story already in mind for my next story and yes it will be another Eclare story cause in my mind and heart Eclare will be ENDGAME! This is kind of a short chapter but it is really just a filler chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. I have already started on the next chapter and I promise you that it will be up by next week. I truly intend to keep this promise. I love you guys and thank you for sticking with me on this and enjoying the story.**

**_*10 Weeks Later*_**

**_~Clare's Aftermath~_**

It had been 10 weeks since Clare had walked out of Eli's apartment and Clare was a wreck. She had lost weight and lately she has found herself feeling extremely sick, constantly throwing up, having no energy and just finding herself always light headed and dizzy. Clare was working a lot more since she left Eli, Tony season was coming close so as a result of that Clare has found herself reviewing more plays as well as doing more interviews with playwright, directors and actors. On top of her heartbreak and extreme workload, she also had her big move into her beautiful new Condo. She had purchased her condo the weekend after she had left Eli but was barely moving in this weekend because her wonderful brother insisted on renovating it for her. Jake had turned her master bathroom into her dream bathroom, he built in wall bookshelf in her master bedroom and making her kitchen into a dream kitchen.

So now here she is 10 weeks later moving into her new condo with the help of Jake, Katie and Alli, although at 8 months pregnant Katie was not very much help. But she was great at giving her Two Cents on where things should go and how they should be arranged which Clare was grateful for because interior decorating was not something Clare was all that good at.

"You know Sis you could have hired people to move for you? You do have the money." Jake laughed

"Yeah well where is the fun in that Bro. Besides it gives me and excuse to hang out with my favorite people"

"Clare no offense but you aren't looking well at all, you shouldn't even be doing all of this moving and heavy lifting"

"Jake I am fine" Clare said annoyed

"Clare...Jake Is right, you really should get some rest and maybe see a doctor" Katie chimed in.

"Alli's a Doctor and she hasn't suggested I am not okay"

"That's not entirely true Clarebear, you don't look well at all but I know that if I say anything it will be a huge argument and you'll never even go to the Doctors" Alli said

All the talk about Clare's health was making her extremely upset as well as making her feel like she was about to pass out. So she grabbed a box and took it into her master bedroom, as she was placing the box on the ground she felt her whole world start to go black. When Clare woke up to the sound of loud beeping she knew where she was. It was a sound that she knew all too well.

"Oh Clare your AWAKE!" Jake exclaimed

"What happened?"

"You passed out in your room, the Doctor said you must have hit your head pretty hard and that's why you've been out for the past hour"

Just then the doctor walked in and explained to Clare what was going on with her. The doctor told her that she was suffering from extreme exhaustion and malnutrition. She also explained that she felt that it was possible that Clare had an iron deficiency so they took a blood sample, but that there is a bit of a back up in the lab so they would call her in a few days when they got the results back from the lab. Clare spent a few more hours in the hospital before she was discharged. When she got home she made it a point to call a moving company so that they could finish the move for her. She knew in her condition she couldn't finish it as well she took sometime off of work. She figured that she would keep away from work until she got her results back telling her what was wrong with her. So now what she was doing was playing the waiting game (waiting to find out what was wrong with her)

_**~Eli's Aftermath~**_

After Clare left him in his apartment Eli lost it. Her leaving him truly broke him. He went a little crazy, everyone around him started to think that he was losing his mind but they also thought that it had to do with the fact that Tony season was coming close so no one bothered to say anything to him. The only person who finally decided to say anything was Adam. Adam noticed his best friend slowly falling apart and he was starting to get worried.

"So are you even going to tell me what's going on with you? Your starting to worry me." Adam asked

"It's Clare" Eli sighed

"What about Clare?" Adam asked

"You mean she hasn't said anything to you about what happened?" Eli asked

"Naw dude I haven't seen her in like 10 weeks and I have been trying to get a hold of her lately and she is just always busy. I talked to Alli and she said that Clare has been super swamped with work lately and she finally found a new home so her free time has been spent on the renovations and moving"

"OH" was all Eli could say

"So are you going to tell me what happened? It must have been something major since you and Clare were all hot and heavy and in _**LOVE**_, and now here you are a complete mess."

Eli proceeded to tell Adam the whole entire story. He didn't spare any of the details. Just talking about what happened made Eli lose it. He just couldn't control his emotions.

"Wow that is wow. I am so sorry Eli, but hey you never know she could come around. Me and You both know that you and Clare are meant to be, fate has always brought you two together and I am sure it will find another way to bring you back together"

"I don't know about that Adam, I am sure that this is the end of the line for me and Clare"

"Don't be such a Debbie Downer, now get your ass up and get in the shower and get ready we are not letting those tickets and passes Clare bought for you go to waste. The concert is tonight so get ready and then tomorrow we are going to clean up this apartment since your parents will be coming to visit in a few days and we can't let them see this place like this"

"Yeah dude okay. Maybe a night of fun with my best friend will be just what I need"

Eli went and took a shower, then the two friends went to the best concert of there life where they also got the opportunity to meet the band. They then spent the next few days cleaning Eli's apartment as well as spending time with Bullfrog and Cece when they came for there visit.

**So there it is Chapter 10...what Did you think? The next Chapter will have Eli and Clare seeing each other for the first time since Eli's confession. Any predictions on what will happen or what's wrong with Clare? I promise you a new chapter by next week. I hope you enjoyed this filler chapter. Love you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So it seems like I lied 2 updates in 1 week :) I worked really long and hard on this Chapter and I hope that you all like. I didn't get too many responses for the last Chapter so I am assuming that you guys didn't really like it...I Hope you like this one. Let me know if you do. Please review :)**

It was Bullfrog and Cece's last night in town and Adam and Eli decided it would be nice to take them out for a nice farewell dinner. Of course Cece loved the idea of getting to go to a nice restaurant with 3 of her favorite men. She had hoped while she was out here that she would get a chance to see Clare, when she had heard about her and Eli's rekindling it had made her so happy but the moment she got to New York Eli told his parents about what happened and how him and Clare haven't seen or spoken to each other in almost 11 weeks. Cece hated seeing her son like this, she could tell that all of this had really broken him and she could only imagine how Clare was doing. Cece knew deep in her heart that Eli and Clare were meant to be, they were like two puzzle pieces that just fit together, they are Soulmates.

The four of them all got ready and headed out to the restaurant. As they all pilled into the cab Eli noticed Adam furiously texting away on his Cell Phone. Adam had taken the past week off of work to be there for Eli and his parents. In that moment Eli knew that he had an amazing best friend, as a lawyer Eli knew Adam's work must be pilling up on him hence him furiously texting away on his phone. The cab pulled up to the restaurant, they all hopped out of the cab and walked into the restaurant. The hostess told them it would be an hour and a half wait. Cece was so excited that she said she was fine with the wait time, all the men grumbled but they all wanted to make Cece happy so they all agreed to wait. Just then Eli looked up and noticed a framilar face in the crowd.

"JAKE!" Eli exclaimed over the crowd of people.

Jake turned around and noticed Eli walking towards him.

"Oh wow Eli, its been a long time. How the hell are you dude?" Jake said while bringing Eli into a man hug.

"I'm okay...I Mean I've been better but you know overall I'm okay. How about you, how are you?"

"I'm great...I'm About to be a dad in a few weeks, I'm married to the love of my life and I own my own business. Life has managed to be pretty damn good to me" Jake said with a huge smile on his face.

Just then Katie walked up to the two men . She gave Eli a shy smile and then turned her attention to Jake.

"Jake she's here" Katie whispered in his ear

This caused both Jake and Eli to look towards the entrance doors of the restaurant. What Eli saw there made his heart stop beating. There walking towards them was Clare Edwards the LOVE OF HIS LIFE, she looked just as beautiful as ever only Eli noticed that she had lost a lot of weight and her skin looked really pale and that broke his heart because he knew that it was all due to him. Clare walked past Eli and went straight into Jake's embrace then into Katie's open arms.

"I am so sorry that I am late you guys. My session ran a little longer then usual" Clare said

"Did you tell her that your nightmares are back Clare?" Jake asked

"Yes Jake, I don't keep things from my therapist"

"Oh my god, BABY GIRL is that you?" Cece yelled while running over to Clare

"Cece? Oh my it is so amazing to see you" Clare exclaimed running into Cece's open arms

"Oh Baby Girl you have become such a beautiful woman. A little too skinny but oh so beautiful" Cece laughed

"Well you look just as good as ever. How are you Cece?"

"Oh Baby Girl I am good. I've really missed you."

"Oh Cece I have missed you and Bullfrog too"

Just then Bullfrog and Adam walked over to the group. Bullfrog enveloped Clare in a huge bear hug. Once Bullfrog let go of Clare, Adam proceeded to take Clare into an equally big bear hug.

"Well Hello to you too Boys" Clare giggled

"Clarebell it is so great to see you" Bullfrog croaked

"It is great to see you too Bullfrog. Your looking handsomer then ever" Clare giggled

"See I knew there was a reason I always loved you Clarebell" Bullfrog said while bringing her into a side hug.

"Excuse me sir but the wait time is still going to be an hour and a half, but if you want to combine your two parties we can seat you right away since we have a big table available right now" the hostess told the group

"That sounds great!" Jake exclaimed all too enthusiastically

"Jake I'm not sure..."

"Clare you need to eat now so that you can take your medication, so you will sit down eat and take your medicine got it?"

"Yes Sir I understand completely" Calre said sardonically

"You are aware right at this moment you are a fucking asshole right?" Clare said angrily

The group walked back to there table and sat. It was clear to everyone that Clare was less then happy but they could tell it wasn't at the situation, it was clear that it she was beyond pissed at Jake for treating her like a child.

"Look Clare I am sorry for coming at you that way but after finding you passed out in your condo, you being in the hospital and now we are waiting for test results to tell us if there is something worse wrong with you. Your my sister and I love you and right now I am just worried about you"

"Jake I'm sorry. I understand that we are all a little on edge right now. I'm sorry for calling you an asshole" Clare said with a sad smile

"You were in the hospital?" Eli asked staring directly at Clare

Clare looked Eli directly in the eyes but she found herself completely speechless, so all she could do was nod. Eli felt his heart break even more, he felt he should have been there for her, by her side. The gang decided to change the subject from Clare's health to something less heavy. As there food was ordered and eaten they all fell into a comfortable conversation all of them happy and enjoying each others company. Just then Clare's cell phone began to ring. Clare looked at the number and knew she had to answer it even though she was at a table with a bunch of people.

**Hello**

**This is Clare Edwards**

**Okay and what does that mean exactly?**

**And your 100% positive about this? I mean your sure its not something else? How is that even possible?**

**No yeah I understand**

**Um yeah Wednesday 11am works great for me**

**Thank you Dr. Morris**

Clare hung up the phone and looked plaer then ever.

"I have to go. I need to talk to Alli" Clare said throwing a couple of hundred dollar bills on the table.

"Clare what did the doctor say? What is going on?" Jake asked with a very concerned voice

"Jake, I need to talk to Alli. I promise you that I will let you know what is going on but for right now I need to see and talk to my best friend. I will see you and Katie back at the condo."

"Bullfrog, Cece next time I am in Toronto we must grab dinner." Clare said while hugging the two of them.

Clare proceeded to hug everyone at the table including Eli, her hug with Eli lasted longer then her hug with anyone else. When Clare pulled away from the hug she then grabbed his hand and gave it a tight squeeze and turned and walked out of the restaurant.

*Alli's Apartment*

"Wow Clare, Oh my god. I am going to be here for you through this I promise you that, but Clare right now we both know that you want to be with Eli at this very moment and we know you want him by your side through this"

"I know Alli seeing him today just made me realize how much I love him and miss him but how can I ever trust him again? And if I am being honest here it isn't even the cheating that I am truly hurt about I mean yeah it kills me to know that he cheated on me but it is the fact that he bailed, he just stopped talking to me. How can I trust that when things get tough which Alli with this things will get tough, How do I know he wont just bail again?"

After Clare said that her emotions and nerves got the best of her and she broke down and cried. She thought to herself how was she going to get through all of this. Alli joined her best friend on the couch and held her and cried with her.

"Clare we are going to get through this. I promise I will be by your side for all of this. I know you've got a lot going through your mind right now but Babe things could be worse. So please do me a favor and talk to Eli, you need him. You don't have to take him back but we both know you need him in your life"

Clare looked her best friend into he eyes, wiped away her tears gave her a small smile and pulled out her cell phone and sent a text to the person she knew she had to see and talk to.

I know your parents are visiting but do you think that we could meet up sometime tomorrow and talk? -Clare

"Adam, Clare just text me saying she wants to meet up tomorrow. What do I do?" Eli asked

"Are you stupid? You ask where and what time. It is obvious that there is something going on with her and she obviously wants you to be there for her"

"Your right, I'm just scared I guess"

"That's understandable dude. Now what are you waiting for text her back"

Eli laughed then proceeded to text Clare back.

My parents flight leaves at 10am so let me know where and what time to meet you and I will be there Clare -Eli

My Condo 6pm? Jake and Katie are leaving back to Boston 4pm so it will give us the chance to talk alone if that is okay with you? -Clare

Of course that is okay with me. Just send me ur address and I will be there 6pm on the dot -Eli

303 E. 77th Street, New York City, NY 10075. Can't wait to see you -Clare

I can't wait to see you either. I've missed you Clare -Eli

See you tomorrow Eli -Clare

Eli didn't know how he felt about this whole thing but he knew that he was getting to see Clare tomorrow and maybe just maybe her would get another chance at making there relationship work, but he was also worried about what was going on with her health wise. All he knew for sure was tomorrow his life was going to change he didn't know if it was going to be a good or bad change but it was going to be a change.

*Clare's Condo Tuesday 6pm*

Clare was standing in her kitchen drinking a glass of water when she heard her doorbell ring. Clare had left Eli's name with the doorman so that he would be allowed in and told where it was that he needed to go. Clare walked to her door and opened it, as she gazed upon Eli her emotions got the best of her. She leaped into Eli's arms and cried. Eli held onto her and brought her into the apartment. He led her over to the couch and placed her so that she was sitting on his lap. Clare buried her head into the crook of Eli's neck and just cried and cried and cried.

"Okay Clare your really starting to worry me. What is going on here? Please tell me Clare" Eli begged

Clare removed her head from the crook of Eli's neck and stared him in the eyes. She sobbed and kept opening and closing her mouth, for some reason she couldn't get what it was that she needed to say to come out.

"Look Clare I understand...you Don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfortable telling me"

Clare got up from Eli's lap and paced around for a bit, when she finally stopped pacing she turned and looked at Eli.

"No Eli you deserve to know, your apart of this now too. This is our situation" Clare stated

"What do you mean this is our situation? I thought you wanted to talk about your health and not what happened between us"

Clare sighed and took a seat next to Eli on the couch. Eli turned so that he and Clare were facing each other.

"Eli those two situations go hand in hand"

"What do you mean?"

"Eli...I'm PREGNANT"

"Y-Y-Your what?" Eli stuttered

"I'm pregnant" Clare whispered

"That is what the Doctor told me last night on the phone and on top of it I am now slightly anemic due to the pregnancy"

"How did this happen? I thought you were on the pill"

"I am on the pill, I guess it just didn't work"

"WOW this is just wow...Clare this is amazing"

"Amazing?" Clare asked

"Yeah Clare amazing. I am going to be a father and the fact that you are the mother of my child just makes this all the more special"

"Eli this doesn't change anything between us. I don't know if I can trust you but I do know that I want us to do this together. And maybe sometime down the road I will be able to trust you again"

"Clare I promise you somehow, someway I will get you to trust me again. I will do whatever it takes. Clare I am in this, I am all in. How far along are you?"

"I don't know. I have my first appointment tomorrow 11am. Will you come with?"

"Of course I will be there for every appointment for our little peanut" Eli smiled placing his hand on Clare's stomach.

Clare smiled at Eli and they both knew in there hearts that this was quite possibly the start of there forever.

**Well there it is Chapter 11...Did any of you see that one coming? I hope that you all liked it. Please review. I am going to keep my promise and there will be an update next week. I hope that you liked my little surprise of two updates in one week :) I love you guys and I hope you are all still out there reading this and enjoying it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I am back. I apologize that I keep on disappearing on you guys. Between work and classes things have just been piling up on me, but my hours at work will be changing starting on Monday, which means that I now will be having more time to write. So hopefully this means I will be quicker to update now :) Well here it is chapter 12. I hope that you guys like it. Please review it.**

Clare woke up the next morning feeling extremely nauseous. After she threw up she stared at herself in her bathroom mirror, she thought to herself can I really do this, can I really be a mom. She knew that having a child was something she always wanted but she could not help that nagging feeling in her gut that told her that this wasn't the way she had pictured this all happening for her. She had thought she would be married and just living this perfect life when she found out that she was pregnant. But here she was 27 unmarried and having a baby with the man who was the love of her life who broke her heart. How can she be having a baby with someone who bailed on her? Would he bail on her again? Could she trust that he would always be there for her and the baby? Clare shook her head trying to rid herself of those unsettling thoughts. She knew that now was not the time to be thinking about all the bad things, she needed to stay positive and healthy for her and her baby.

As Clare got herself ready for her day she looked at herself in her full length mirror for some reason she almost felt that when she looked at herself she would see herself differently, almost like she was expecting to see this huge belly and just see herself looking like a changed person, but she didn't she still looked like plain ole Clare Edwards. Just then the phone rang bringing her out of her little imagination. Clare looked at her caller ID and saw that it was Jake she knew that now was the time that she was going to have to let him know what it was that was going on.

"Hello"

"Okay Clare Bear it has been a little over 48 hours since the doctor called you and told you what was going on so I think that I have given you enough time to sort your shit out and now let me know what going on!" Jake yelled into the phone.

"Okay Jake there is no need to yell I will tell you what is going on"

Clare sighed and took a deep breath cause she knew that once she told Jake that he would flip out.

"Jake I'm pregnant and the pregnancy has caused me to become slightly anemic which explains why I have been feeling so shitty the last few weeks"

"It's Eli's isn't it?" Jake asked

"Yeah it is"

"Have you told him?"

"Yeah I told him last night"

"And? How did he react to the news?"

"He was shocked at first but then he got really happy. He is excited."

"That is great Clare. If he would have reacted badly I would have to fly down there and beat the shit out of him"

"You know Jake I thought that you were going to react a whole lot differently then this. I thought that you would be flipping out over all of this"

"You know Clare normally I would flip out over something like this but come on this is you and Eli. You two are meant for each other and I know that right now that the two of you aren't exactly on the best of terms but I think that this could be the best thing that ever happened for the two of you. What happened between the two of you was 10 years ago and you both have grown up so much since then. Just give him the benefit of the doubt Clare. Take things slow I know in my gut that this will turn out for the best for the two of you."

After Jake's speech Clare found herself in tears. She hadn't been expecting Jake to so understanding and to encourage her to try to work things out with Eli.

"Jake I know that we are not the same people anymore and I really want to forgive him but it will take time. We have decided to do this together and who knows where the future will take us but for right now I just need to focus on this baby and making sure that it has everything it will ever need and Eli will be there with me every step of the way. At least that is what he says, and for right now I am choosing to give him the benefit of the doubt that he will be there for us through this whole thing."

Just then there was a knock on Clare's door and she knew that it was Eli coming to pick her up for their first baby appointment. Clare answered the door eye's glossy from her tears. Eli looked at her curiously wanting to know what was wrong, Clare gestured for Eli to come into the apartment and gave him the 1-minute hand gesture.

"Jake I have to go Eli is here."

"Oh he is, is he?" Jake chuckled

"Yes Jake we have an appointment to get to" Clare laughed

"Hey Jake thank you for being so understanding and for giving me that speech, it gives me hope. I love you bro. Thank you for being so amazing"

"No problem Clare Bear and I love you too baby sister"

When Clare hung up the phone she turned and saw Eli eyeing her curiously. He walked up to her and ran his fingers down her cheek.

"Is everything okay Clare?"

"Yeah I just told Jake what was going on"

"Oh and how did he take it? Is he planning on coming down here to kill me?" Eli laughed

"Don't worry your safe for right now" Clare laughed

"Well that is good to know. I'd like to live to see our baby grow up" Eli said with a huge smile on his face.

"Our baby" Clare whispered while putting her hand on her belly "Are you ready to go to our first appointment?" Clare asked Eli

"More ready then you will possibly ever know Clare"

As Clare and Eli headed to the doctors office they found themselves talking like nothing bad had ever happened between the two of them. They were always amazed at how easy it was for the two of them to fall back into a comfortable zone with each other. They were always so comfortable with each other. They were like two puzzle pieces that just fit.

"So have you told your parents?" Clare asked Eli

"No I was planning on telling them after we got all of our info from the good doctor. You know how Bullfrog and Cece are, they will want all the information and I'd like to be able to give them all the info. Have you told your parents?"

"No I haven't told them yet. I am kind of freaking out about having to tell them. Jake knows and so does Alli and that is about it. Did you tell Adam?"

"Yeah I hope you don't mind but I told him last night. He is demanding that he be our child's Godfather" Eli laughed

"I don't mind that you told him, he is your best friend of course you should have been the one to tell him and I do not appose to him being our child's godfather in fact I think he would be the most amazing godfather" Clare smiled

"So have you thought about what it is that you want?" Eli asked Clare

"What do you mean?"

"Boy or Girl?"

"I will just be happy with Healthy and I hope that it has your hair color and eyes" Clare smiled at Eli

"That's funny cause I want just the opposite I want Peanut to have your hair color and eyes"

"Peanut?" Clare asked

"Yeah I don't like calling our baby an it…I prefer Peanut"

"Peanut it is then" Clare smiled at Eli

**Doctor's Office**

"Clare Edwards Dr. Morris will see you now"

Clare and Eli were taken into an examining room, Clare was handed a gown to change into then told when she was ready to lie down on the table. Clare went to the corner of the room where there was a modesty patrician for her to change behind. Clare walked out of the patrician in her gown and looked over at Eli. He was just staring at her with his classic smirk plastered on his face.

"I look ridiculous don't I?" Clare asked Eli

"Clare you could be wearing a paper bag and you would still look gorgeous"

"Eli you certainly know how to completely make a girl feel like a million bucks" Clare blushed and giggled

"Oh Clare I have truly missed seeing you blush and hearing you giggle"

"Eli I've missed everything about you"

Eli leaned over and grabbed Clare's hand, he smiled at her and ran his thumb across the back of her hand. It was such a small gesture but to Clare it just felt like so much more. She missed him so much and she knew that she loved him but she couldn't help that nagging voice in the back of her head that was telling her that he was going to disappoint her again and bail on her. She really didn't want to have those thoughts, she wanted nothing more then to be with him and to raise this child with him and marry him. He was the love of her life, why couldn't things just be simple? Just then Dr. Morris walked into the room and began her exam.

"Well Clare you see that right there that is your baby. Hold on one second it looks like your baby is in the perfect position for us to be able to hear it's heartbeat" Dr. Morris said

Just then a whooshing sound started to fill the room

"You hear that that is your baby's heartbeat" Dr. Morris stated

Clare looked over at Eli and she had tears in her eyes. The look on Eli's face was one of pure love and amazement. He turned and looked at Clare and got up and grabbed her face and brought their foreheads together and kissed her on the tip of her nose and wiped her tears away.

"Don't cry Clare. Thank you so much" He whispered

"These are happy tears Eli. Thank you for what?"

"Thank you for giving me the best gift in the world. You are making me a father and I couldn't be happier that it is happening with you."

Clare looked at Eli and smiled then leaned up and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"So doc how far a long am I?" Clare asked Dr. Morris

"I would say that you are just on the cusp of 11 weeks and by my calculations your due date is June 15th…how many sonogram pictures would you guys like?"

"7 please…thank you Dr. Morris" Clare said

"No problem…here is a packet of all the things you will need to do to take care of yourself as well as the do's and don'ts of pregnancy and be sure to make another appointment for 5 weeks from now"

"Hey Clare you stay here and change and grab the sonogram photos and I will go out there and make your next appointment" Eli said kissing Clare on the forehead and walked out of the room.

Clare changed back into her and got the photos from the ultrasound tech. When she walked out of the examination room she saw Eli leaning up against the wall waiting for her. He smiled at her and offered her his hand.

"So I made your appointment for February 14th if that is okay with you?"

"You made our appointment for Valentines Day? Is there any reason why you chose that day in particular for our appointment?" Clare asked Eli with tons of amusement dripping from her voice

"Well I thought that it would give me the opportunity to spend Valentines Day with you. Are you okay with that?"

"Eli if you wanted to see me on Valentines Day all you had to do was ask. But getting to do something that has to do with our baby on valentines day will just make it all that more special of a day" Clare smiled

"So Eli you do realize when it was that this baby was conceived don't you?"

"Um not really" Eli laughed

"It was the night you told me you loved me. The night before you told me why you left me"

"I am so sorry Clare for everything. You have no idea how horrible I feel. I wish I could take it all back. I do love you and miss you so much."

"Eli it's okay. Do you not realize that something amazing came out of all this" Clare held up a sonogram picture and put it in Eli's hand "This came out of our reconnection…our little peanut and we will forever be able to tell our peanut that he or she was made on a night filled with pure love. Cause that night was a night of pure and true love Eli. No matter what happens between the two of us this child of ours will have the love of two parents and our child will want for nothing"

"Clare have I told you lately how amazing you are?"

"Not lately" Clare laughed

"Are you hungry? We can go back to my place and I can make us some lunch?" Clare asked Eli

"That sounds Great but first lets go to the drugstore and pick you up some of these items you need to take care of yourself and peanut" Eli stated

"That sounds good to me"

**Clare's Apartment**

Once Eli and Clare had bought all the things they needed they headed back over to Clare's place for lunch.

"Why don't we call your parents and tell them?" Clare asked Eli

"You sure you want to tell them?"

"Yes lets do this together…and then we can call my parents and tell them"

"Together" Eli smiled

As predicted Bullfrog and Cece took the news incredibly well. In fact they were ecstatic about the news. Cece cried and was just so thrilled that she was finally going to be a grandmother and the fact that it was Clare who was giving her that grandbaby made her so happy. Clare parents on the other hand took the news not at all as expected. Clare figured that her parents would be less then thrilled about the whole thing but they in fact were more then thrilled which shocked the hell out of Eli and Clare.

"Well now that we got that out of the way shall we eat?"

The two of them sat and ate their food and fell into a comfortable conversation. Once they finished there lunch Eli felt the need to ask the tough questions about their predicament.

"So Clare I think we need to discuss how we are going to do all of this. How is this all going to work?"

"Well I don't know. We have 6 months to figure it all out but we could try to at least figure out some of the details tonight"

"Okay how about the baby's name?"

"Well I figured we would figure that out once we know if Peanut is a boy or a girl."

"No I meant is it going to be baby Edwards or baby Goldsworthy?" Eli laughed

"Oh well I would like for the baby to be a Goldsworthy. I don't think that just because we aren't married that Peanut shouldn't have you name. Are you okay with that?"

"Of course I am okay with that Clare I just didn't know how you would feel about giving the baby my last name" Eli smiled

"So I have a non baby related question for you if you don't mind me asking you"

"Of course not Eli ask away"

"What happened to that perfect apartment in Battery Park, the one you showed me that night"

"Oh yeah that, well a week after we split my relator took me to see that place and I loved it but then she got word that this place was just put on the market and well she brought me to see it and well it was true love at first sight. It was a lot more expensive then the other place but it was so worth it cause this place is amazing and now knowing that we are having a baby I know that I have the room for the baby and this will be a nice place for the baby to grow up don't you think?"

"Clare it is an amazing place and I think Peanut will love it here. So what are we going to do have the baby part of the time here at your place and part of the time at my place?"

"I don't know Eli. I think once we are able to figure out this thing between us we will be able to figure it all out. Like I said we have 6 months to get our shit together. I really want us to figure this out together Eli"

Clare reached over and grabbed Eli's hand

"We will figure all of this out Eli. The two of us have been through hell and back together and now we are facing parenthood together and I know that the two of us can rise to the occasion"

"Your right Clare we can. The two of us can do anything together. I love you Clare and I cannot wait to meet our little one. Little Baby Goldsworthy"

A flood of emotions came over Clare at that moment and she started to cry. It was all too much for her to handle at the moment. She felt an overwhelming urge to kiss Eli and tell him that she loved him too but she knew that right now wasn't the right moment for that. They need to work this entire thing out and she needed to know for certain that the two of them could do this.

"Don't cry Clare we will figure this all out together. The 3 of us we will be okay"

Clare smiled and she knew they would be okay. That night Clare went to bed feeling happier then she had felt in a long time and so did Eli. He went to bed with the sonogram picture leaning up against the picture frame that held the picture of him and Clare as well as her purity ring. He looked at it before he fell asleep and thought to himself that those pictures were pictures of his FAMILY.

**There it is Chapter 12…the next chapter will be 5 weeks in the future at their next appointment. We will start to see Eli and Clare fall into love all over again and there will be drama in a few chapters. Like I had said before we might not have seen the last of Clare's abusive ex Josh. So he might be back or not I'm not telling you guys'…lol. I made this chapter a bit longer to make up for making you wait 2 weeks for it. I hope you liked it. Please review it. And what do you think baby Goldsworthy should be? I'd like to know your opinions. Love you guys.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am back people…not to long of a wait this time. I hope you are all still enjoying this story. I didn't get too much response from the last chapter so I really do hope that you are still liking this story and still reading it. I plan on finishing it no matter what and I refuse to be one of those people who begs for reviews in order to put up the next chapter but I do wish that I could get a bit more feed back. Oh well thank you for those of you who have stuck with this story. Without further ado here is chapter 13 of Fates Intervention I hope that you guys like it and review it**

It had been 4 weeks since Clare's 1st Baby appointment and she was slowly starting to feel like her old self again. The doctor had told her to take an iron supplement on top of her prenatal vitamins, which had her feeling like herself again. She no longer had her dizzy spells and wasn't feeling weak anymore. With this new regimen Clare was able to go back to work, she loved being back at work. Being out of work for so long made her restless. What she was loving even more about being back at work was the fact that Eli was so concerned with how she was doing he felt the need to text her or call her throughout her work day to check up on her. It was those little things that were having Clare feeling like a million bucks. Eli was showing her that he cared and that he was there for her.

1 week before Clare's next appointment she was having a particularly hectic workweek. Tony award nominations were set to be announced in a little less then 2 months which meant that Plays were looking for more exposure to up there chance of being recognized. This of course meant that Clare was extra busy and now that she wasn't just doing reviews anymore it was getting crazy for her.

_**How is your day going Baby Mama? ~Eli**_

_**Seriously. You're seriously calling me Baby Mama? ~Clare**_

_**Sure am :) ~Eli**_

_**LOL. Well if you must know Baby Daddy I just finished up an article so I am now feeling like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. How is your day going? ~Clare**_

_**I like being your Baby Daddy it makes me feel like I have a special place in your heart :) My day was a bit stressful but talking to you is making it better ~Eli**_

_**Even if I weren't pregnant Eli you would still have a special place in my heart. FOREVER AND ALWAYS! I am glad that I could make your day better ~Clare**_

_**I LOVE YOU CLARE EDWARDS FOREVER AND ALWAYS! ~Eli**_

Clare didn't understand how Eli did that. He made her feels things that she had long thought that she would never feel again. She couldn't deny that she loved the guy and that she was starting to believe that she could count on Eli for anything. She knew that when he did what he did he was a scared 19 year old that was off of his meds and she knew well enough to know that Eli did incredibly stupid things when he wasn't on his meds. She knew that he was in this for the long haul; they were in this together for the next 18 years and if she played her cards right maybe longer then that. Clare needed to talk this out with someone and she knew just the person that she needed to talk to, The one person who would not sugar coat things and who would tell her straight up what she thought. She needed none other then her best friend.

**Hey Clare you ok?**

**I Love Him Alli**

**Of course you do. The whole world knows that. Why haven't you told him you want to work things out yet?**

**I don't know. I know that I can trust him and I know that he is in this with me but I just don't know.**

**Your Scared and you have every right to be Clare, but you love him and he loves you. You don't want to wake up one day and find out that he has met someone new and she is helping him raise your child. He isn't going to bail on you again. He isn't that same person, he is your person Clare he has always been your person. You can trust him.**

**When did you all of a sudden become Team Eli?**

**I used to try to steer you clear of Eli but I have always know Clare**

**Known What?**

**He is your soul mate Clare. He is your other half. We all see it. Don't you see it? Don't you know that by now?**

**YEAH I do know it. Hey Alli I have to go. I will call you later. I love you. Thank you for being such an amazing friend.**

**Anytime Clare and I Love You Too.**

Clare always felt so much better after she talked to Alli. Alli always put things into perspective for her. Alli was right Eli was her Soul Mate, he was her other half and now he was the father of her child and she hoped that he would want to be so much more then just the father of her child. She was hoping that Her, Eli and Peanut will be a family…they already were a family but she was hoping that they would be a family in the sense of the 3 of them living together and all having the same last name. She wanted them to have FOREVER.

***1 Week Later***

Clare woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She jumped out of bed cursing under her breath and opened the door. She thought to herself who the hell would be knocking on her door so early. When she opened the door she found Eli standing there with a huge grin on his face.

"Good morning beautiful" Eli said leaning in and kissing her on the cheek

"Um Good morning Eli. What brings you to my apartment so early this morning?"

"Did you forget we have a doctors appointment today at 11am?" Eli asked

"I didn't forget. I set my alarm for 9am so I would have time to get ready. What time is it anyways?"

"It's 10 after 10 Clare"

"Its what? Oh Crap. Give me 15 min and then we can get the hell out of here"

Eli laughed, he loved seeing Clare so flustered. He found it adorable when she was flustered.

"Okay, Okay I'm ready lets get out of here" Clare said running out of her bedroom.

"Clare slow down. Its okay if we are a little late. No need to stress out over this."

"I know your right. I need to learn to stress less. I'm working on it. How are you?"

"I'm good Clare now that I am with you. You are always the best part of my day" Eli said cupping her cheek

"Stop sweet talking me and lets get to our appointment" Clare giggled

Clare and Eli got into a cab and headed to there doctors office. The cab ride was a quite one but it wasn't an awkward silence it was a peaceful one. When Eli and Clare got into the office Eli checked them in while Clare took a seat. Once Eli had checked them in he went and sat with Clare.

"Just so you know you're the best part of my day too," Clare whispered to Eli

Eli leaned into Clare and kissed her forehead. Clare stared at Eli and decided that she was going to go for it and kiss him as she leaned in to kiss him she heard her name called and the moment had been killed. Clare stood, looked at Eli and smiled. Everything went well with there appointment. The baby was growing the way it should be and healthy. They were told that at their next appointment they should be able to find out the sex of the baby, that is if the baby was in the right position. Clare made there next appointment and her and Eli left the office. When they got into the cab Eli turned to Clare so that he was facing her and started talking about what he had planned after all it was Valentines Day the whole point of making the appointment for this day was to spend it with Clare.

"So Clare if you are feeling up for it I kind of have some things planned for us for today, but you know only if you are up for it?"

"And what are these things you have planned? Clare asked

"It's a surprise Clare. Just trust me," When Eli told Clare to trust him she could hear the hesitation in his voice. She knew that he was scared that she didn't trust him, that she would never trust him again. She didn't want him to feel that way anymore. She did trust him, she trusted him with her heart and soul. Clare reached for Eli's hand and intertwined her fingers with his.

"Eli I trust you completely"

Hearing Clare say this to him made Eli so immensely happy he couldn't contain how it made him feel. He reached for her and brought her into a big bear hug. For the 1st time in a while he felt like they were possibly on there way to working things out. Eli had made arrangements for the two of them to have a picnic lunch in the theater that they 1st reconnected at. It was all set up so that when they went backstage there would be a very romantic picnic waiting for the two of them. He wasn't sure how she was going to react to it being so romantic but he thought to himself he needed to take that risk. He was building up her trust in him but he also needed to show her that he was not giving up on their love either.

When there cab pulled up to the theater Clare couldn't help the grin that came to her face. It was where she had seen Eli for the 1st time in 10 years. It is where they found each other again and it was the theater that made there peanut a possibility. When they walked in Eli held Clare's hand and led her to the stage, when they got to their destination Clare gasped at what she saw there. There were hundreds of roses and lit candles spread throughout the stage and in the center was the most beautiful picnic Clare had ever seen. Clare turned to Eli with tears in her eyes.

"Eli this is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen"

"Yeah well you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen so I needed something that would match your beauty"

Clare took Eli into a warm embrace and cried.

"You are such a Ham Elijah Goldsworthy" Clare said crying into the crook of Eli's neck.

"Hey Clare don't cry" Eli said while wiping away her tears

"These aren't sad tears Eli they are happy tears. I am so Fucking Happy right now Eli and it is because of you. You make me happy and you have given two of the greatest gifts of my life" Clare said running her hand along Eli's cheek

"What gifts have I given you?" Eli asked

"Peanut and YOUR LOVE Eli. The two greatest things I have in my life."

"Clare" Eli whispered, "I love you so damn much"

"Eli I love you too. I always have and I always will"

Eli pulled Clare to him and crushed his lips to hers. They stood there and kissed for what felt like hours but in reality it was only a few minutes. When they pulled apart the two of them had huge grins on their face.

"Come let's get you and Peanut fed" Eli said walking Clare over to their picnic.

"This really is beautiful Eli thank you for this"

"Thank you for agreeing to come here with me"

"It really is my pleasure Eli. So I have a question for you"

"What is it Clare?"

"Do you want to find out the sex of the baby?" Clare asked

"I do. I cannot wait to know if we are going to have a Son or a Daughter. Once I know I can prepare myself for if I am going to be coaching a little league or playing tea party." Eli chuckled "Why? Do you not want to find out?"

"No of course I want to know I just wanted to make sure we are both on the same page when it comes to things concerning Peanut" Clare smiled

Just then Clare's phone began to ring. She looked at the caller ID and knew she had to answer the phone.

"Sorry Eli I have to take this"

_**Hey Maya what's up?**_

_**OMG seriously?**_

_**Okay will you do me a favor and call me when it happens…and be sure to text me tons and tons of pictures. Man I wish that I could be there.**_

_**Let them know I plan on talking to work and getting some time off soon. I will be there as soon as I can procure some time off. Is my brother near by so I can talk to him?**_

_**Thank you Maya. **_

_**Hey Bro I hear my nephew is on his way to joining us in the real world. Ha-ha how are you doing?**_

_**Oh I figured that much. How is Katie?**_

_**That is good. Give her my love and I will try to get out there as soon as I can. Good Luck Bro and Congratulations. I love you two or shall I say 3. Bye Jake.**_

"Is everything ok Clare?" Eli asked

"Yeah Katie has just gone into labor. So my nephew shall be here soon. I cannot believe he is already going to be here, this is so crazy. Jake is going to be a dad. My pot loving Eco crazy brother is going to be a father. Its just wow"

"That is amazing. I am pretty sure that is how people are going to be talking when they find out that we are having a baby together"

"Yeah you are probably right about that. I still can't believe that we are having a baby. I sometimes wake up and think that it was all a dream and then I walk by a mirror and see my belly and then I realize it wasn't a dream at all that it is all real. We are going to be parents Eli"

"I know it is crazy. I still find it hard to believe sometimes too. I always envisioned us having babies together but I never imagined it this way"

"Babies? As in more then one?"

"Well yeah I mean I imagined us getting married and having at least 3 or 4 kids."

"Wow 3 or 4. You seem to have a very vivid imagination Mr. Goldsworthy but it's nice to know that you have been imagining our future"

"I will never not be imagining our future together. I am still hoping that we do have a future together."

Clare reached over and grabbed Eli's hand.

"I am starting to think that we really do have a future together. I am thinking that the two of us can really have forever. That is if we do this right this time"

"And how do we do this right this time?" Eli asked Clare

"We date. There aren't anymore secrets between us anymore right?"

"Right. Everything is all out in the open between us now. I have nothing to hide from you"

"Well then I say if you're up for this then we date. We take this slow and we see where this goes"

"Oh Clare I am more then up for it."

"Can I convince you for some contraband kissing?" Eli asked Clare with a chuckle

"I guess you can twist my rubber arm Boyfriend" Clare laughed

And just like that Clare and Eli set out on a path to becoming the family that they had always envisioned that they would be. They were on the path to there forever.

**Well there it is chapter 13…the next chapter we should find out the sex of baby Goldsworthy and we will also be getting a trip to Boston to see baby Martin :). What do you guys think the sex should be? I would love to know. I also threw Maya into the story I can tell you now that this will not be the last you hear of her. Please review and tell me what you think. Love you guys!**


End file.
